Hells Angel & Heavens Demon
by Vampirerex1
Summary: Dynamite and Jayme Stevens are the two new divas in the WWE. Dynamite is a feisty, redheaded woman and Jayme is a timid little mouse haired woman. What happens when they're turned against each other by the other divas in the WWE? Will their friendship be strong enough to survive the rough and tumble, or will it crumble at their feet. Rated M. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Prologue: Meeting Jayme and Kayla

Author: Vampirerex1  
Category: Misc Wrestling  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story, nor do I own the World Wrestling Entertainment logo or the Trademark Copyright Company, the WWE co-operation belongs to Vince McMahon. I do however, own Jayme and Kayla and the other wrestlers at the Slam-Time Wrestling Company as well as the owner of the Slam-Time wrestling Company Paul Ginger.  
Genre(s): Romance  
Pairing(s): Kane/OC & John Cena/OC  
Rating: M  
Summary: Dynamite and Jayme Stevens are the two new divas in the WWE. Dynamite is a feisty, redheaded woman and Jayme is a timid little mouse haired woman. What happens when they're turned against each other by the other divas in the WWE? Will their friendship be strong enough to survive the rough and tumble, or will it crumble at their feet. And what happens when we add a little LOVE into the mix?  
Title: Hell's Angel and Heaven's Demon.  
Warning(s): Strong language from the start.

**Me: Well...another day and another WWE story that I have decided to write. Yes, it looks like this is my first one, but the last one, that was also called Hells Angel and Heaven's Demon wasn't that good, because it went straight into the story without telling anything about the main characters who are Kayla Sofistique and Jayme Stevens. Girls, say hello...**

**Jayme: Hey!**

**Kayla: Yo!**

**Me: And also, I'd like to say thanks to my other muse, who is also helping me write this story. Kane Muse...say hello to the readers.**

**Kane Muse: Hello to the readers.**

**Me: *Chuckles* Ain't he nice? Anyway, on with the prologue.**

Prologue: Meeting Jayme and Kayla.

The noise was deafening; fewer than three hundred people were crowded into a warehouse ready to watch Slam-Time in their hometown of Dallas Texas. A man stood in the middle of a ring that had barricades all around it, this was the man that the crowd was cheering for and chanting for. The man smiled, this was Paul Ginger, the owner of the Slam-Time illegal wrestling company here in Texas. He'd created it, because he was a huge fan of the WWE and people down this area only hand freeview, which meant they couldn't watch the sports channels on Sky or Virgin or whatever it was people had in their homes these days.

A smirk lined his lips as he held a microphone up to his lips.

"Good evening Dallas Texas!" He shouted.

The crowd roared and Paul smiled and nodded at them; giving them a moment to calm themselves down. There were home-made signs in the crowd some of them saying the names of the wrestlers that were participating in this illegal company and some of them were asking for the wrestlers to kiss them or to marry them. It was sort of like the WWE.

"Are you ready for some…_Slam-Time Wrestling_!" He shouted.

The crowd roared again and Paul grinned, giving a nod and holding the mic to his mouth again. Ever since he'd started this and had people come to watch, he'd always put out the warning of never trying it at home, because the wrestlers who performed here, were actually trained for such things.

"Then Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, the show will begin shortly. Please remember that Slam-Time wrestling is for your entertainment only, the wrestlers who appear in this ring every week are trained professionals, so I ask that you do not try any of the moves performed in this ring at home" he said.

He then got out of the ring and walked over to where he and the ring announcers sat every week. They performed this twice every week, at the same times as what the WWE was on. Monday nights and Friday nights, just like the WWE.

**HELL'S ANGEL & HEAVEN'S DEMON**

_Backstage_

A young woman with red hair was sat in the make-up room that had been provided and was getting her make up done. She was wearing a black and red tiger striped cat-suit with black and red tiger striped wrestling boots and black and red tiger striped fingerless gloves. She had ordered the red boots offline when she'd found a WWE merchandise site and once she had them, she painted the black tiger stripes on with proper leather paint. Her make-up was the same colour, red with black tiger stripes and she would put contacts in, contact lenses that made her eyes look red. This was Kayla Sofistique, Also Known As _Dynamite_ in the ring. She was one of the favourite wrestlers in this business, because of her attitude and the way she fought. See, unlike the others, who actually fought for real, herself, The Texas Chainsaw, the only other woman and a few of the others, they all did stage fighting.

"Hey, you almost ready Kay?" A voice asked.

Kayla turned around and smiled at her first partner for this evening, Jayme Stevens, Also Known As _Jade Knobb_ in the ring. She nodded and the make-up artist finished applying her make up, before Jayme sat down to have hers done.

"We're up against JJ and Kurt tonight aren't we?" Kayla asked.

Jayme smiled a little.

"We are; why, don't you want to fight them after what JJ did to your car the other day?" Jayme asked back.

Kayla nodded and her fists clenched. She'd brought a new car with what she'd had saved up and JJ or Justin James had poured an Acetone mix over it, creating a burn in the middle of the hood.

"Yeah; he gonna pay for that one" she replied.

Jayme chuckled at her friend's antics. They were pretty lucky actually, they were the only two women in this company and they'd had to learn how to fight guys. Paul, at first had been very reluctant to hire them, because of their gender, but then; Dynamite had beaten The Texas Chainsaw, so he'd hired her. The Texas Chainsaw had taught Kayla how to do stage fighting and how to fight a guy properly without getting hurt. A few months after that, Jayme had signed up and had fought JJ…properly and won; Paul had instantly hired her and told Kayla to train her. Throughout the training, Kayla and Jayme had become good friends and that still stood, even if they had to go against one another.

**HELL'S ANGEL & HEAVEN'S DEMON**

_The Ring_

'_Are you lost, __In your lies, __Do you tell yourself __I don't realise…'_

_Linkin_ _Park_ – _No_ _More_ _Sorrow_ played throughout the warehouse, loudly as a man walked through the curtain; the crowd began to boo loudly at him.

"The following event is a tag team event, scheduled for one fall; making his way to the ring, from Dallas Texas weighing 220 pounds…JJ!" The announcer said.

The crowd booed even louder at him as he got into the ring and did his pose and taunt. Then his music died down and _Skillet – Hero_ played throughout the warehouse as another man walked through the curtain, the crowd booed him as well as he walked up the ramp.

"And his partner, from North Carolina, weighing 212 pounds…Kurt Samuels!" The announcer said.

The crowd once again, booed even louder for this man as he entered the ring and did his own pose and taunt, before shaking JJ's hand. His music then died down.

'_Its poetry carved in flesh __This beautiful hell of ours __To the deadliest sin we confess (Tears of joy fill our eyes) __We are saved, when disfigured saints cry out their prophecies of doom'_

_HIM – Passion's Killing Floor _played throughout the warehouse and the crowd instantly turned from boo's to cheers as Dynamite walked through the curtain, holding her arms up and smiling at the crowd.

"And their opponent, from Kenya East Africa…Dynamite!" The announcer said.

The crowd cheered louder and chanted her name as she walked up to the ring, jumped onto the apron, pulled back the ropes and flipped herself into the ring, landing on her feet as she did. She got up onto the turnbuckle and did her 'Ka-Kaboom' taunt, of which the crowd chanted 'Ka-Kaboom' as she did it. She then jumped off the ropes and turned to face JJ and Kurt. Her music died down as _Kiss Kiss – Holly Valance_ played throughout the warehouse. As the other woman walked through the curtain though, there were some boos in the crowd of cheers.

"And her partner, from South Carolina…Jade Knobb!" The announcer said!

The crowd cheered and booed as she walked up the ramp. This woman though didn't seem to mind as she walked up to the ring, got into it through the middle and bottom ropes and did her own taunt and pose, before getting off the turnbuckle and turning towards Dynamite, holding a hand out to her. Dynamite took it and they shook hands before they decided who was going to begin. Dynamite nodded and got out of the ring as did JJ as Kurt and 'Jade' started.

The bell rang and they got into a grapple, one that Kurt took over quickly, but Jade elbowed him in the gut, which made him let go. Jade then did a clothesline on him, before picking him up and delivering punches to his gut. She pushed him into one of the corners between JJ and Dynamite, before continuing to punch him. The ref came over and began to count and Jade backed off with her hands in the air, before going back to Kurt and going to do an Irish whip and pulling back to deliver a knee to his stomach, but Kurt kicked Jade in the stomach. Jade bent over, holding her stomach and Kurt ran into the ropes behind Jade, before coming back and doing a bulldog on Jade, which sent her to the mat.

Jade groaned and got up, shaking her head to clear the cobwebs as she faintly heard the sound of slapping flesh, before she felt rough hands on her arms picking her up and Irish whipping her to the ropes. She ran into the ropes and rebounded off them, into JJ's arms; who then used her momentum against her and did a cross-knee backbreaker on her. Jade held her lower back as JJ picked her up and bad mouthed Dynamite, before Irish whipping Jade into the corner and running over there, sending his shoulder into Jade's abdomen, over and over again. The ref began counting and JJ stepped back, before pulling Jade out of the corner and going to deliver a punch to the head.

Jade blocked the punch and got in a punch of her own, straight into JJ's abdomen, which made him back off for a few minutes. Jade then ran into the ropes and delivered a punch to the back of JJ's knee, sending the male to his knees, which gave Jade time to run into the ropes and deliver a dropkick to JJ's chest. This also gave Jade time to go over to her corner and tag in Dynamite, which made the crowd cheer loudly. Dynamite pucked JJ up by his head and Irish whipped him into the ropes and as he came back she delivered a knee to his abdomen, which sent him to the ground. She then began to deliver elbow drops to him and stomp on his chest and abdomen, before pulling him back up.

However, JJ punched her in the gut as he got to his knees, before climbing to a standing position and kicking Dynamite in the head. As Dynamite went down, JJ walked over to his corner and tagged Kurt in, who went straight to work on Dynamite, by picking her up by the hair and delivering a dropkick to her chest, which sent her to the ground again. Kurt then grabbed her leg and wrapped it around her other leg, before stepping one foot between her twisted legs and kneeling on her backside, before putting his hands on Dynamite's shoulders and pulling upwards. Dynamite's face was one of pain as Kurt held her in the submission hold.

Slowly, she began to move her way to the bottom rope, grabbing hold of it, making Kurt let the hold go. She groaned and flopped to the ground, her back killing her from the way she'd just been positioned. Kurt tagged in JJ, who came over to her and delivered knees to her back, the very same part that was now hurting. Pulling her up, JJ went to strike her head, but Dynamite blocked it and unleashed a barrage of strikes to him, before running into the ropes and coming back with a running clothesline, which floored JJ. Dynamite then limped over to Jade, who held up her hand. Dynamite tagged Jade in, who went to work on JJ a little more.

By the end of the match, all four of the competitors were hurting in different places; Dynamite and Kurt were the ones in the ring and Dynamite had worn Kurt down enough to do her finisher on him. She pulled his head down onto her own head, before doing a swinging neckbreaker on him, to which the crowd chanted 'Ka-Kaboom'. Dynamite rolled Kurt over and covered him, nodding her head every time the ref hit the mat for three seconds. The bell rang, Dynamite got up, Jade got into the ring and the ref held both their arms up in victory.

"Here are your winners Jade Knobb and Dynamite!" The Announcer said.

The crowd cheered loudly, chanting both Dynamite's and Jade's names as they both got up onto a turnbuckle and did their poses and taunts, before getting off the ropes and getting out of the ring...together. What they didn't know however, is that...a certain owner of the World Wrestling Entertainment cooperation was sat in the crowd and had seen what the two of them had just done. Yes, Vince McMahon was one very impressed man, who also had dollar signs in his eyes. These two girls could make him a lot of money.

**HELL'S ANGEL & HEAVEN'S DEMON**

_**A/N: Alright; so not my first WWE story, but the other one I took down because I didn't like it. However I do like this one and was thinking that maybe you guys would too. Now, I know that I have other stories that need to be updated, but for now they're going to have to take a back-seat, because unfortunately my brain has a new muse...and I would like to introduce you to that muse...Kane Muse...say hello.**_

_**Kane Muse: "..."**_

_**Me: Isn't he just adorable?**_

_**Kayla: He didn't say anything Vamp...o_O**_

_**Me: So? Doesn't mean he's not adorable. *Hugs Kane Muse***_

_**Kane Muse: "..." o_O**_

_**Jayme: *Shakes head and looks to readers* Please review and tell us what you think about this story and if there are any changes or improvements that Vampyrex1 could make to the story.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Vince wants what?

Author: Vampirerex1  
Category: Misc Wrestling  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story, nor do I own the World Wrestling Entertainment logo or the Trademark Copyright Company, the WWE co-operation belongs to Vince McMahon. I do however, own Jayme and Kayla and the other wrestlers at the Slam-Time Wrestling Company as well as the owner of the Slam-Time wrestling Company Paul Ginger.  
Genre(s): Romance  
Pairing(s): Kane/OC & John Cena/OC  
Rating: M  
Summary: Dynamite and Jayme Stevens are the two new divas in the WWE. Dynamite is a feisty, redheaded woman and Jayme is a timid little mouse haired woman. What happens when they're turned against each other by the other divas in the WWE? Will their friendship be strong enough to survive the rough and tumble, or will it crumble at their feet. And what happens when we add a little LOVE into the mix?  
Title: Hell's Angel and Heaven's Demon.  
Warning(s): Strong language from the start.

**Me: Well, I know that the last chapter didn't have very much swearing in it, but I pride myself in only making my characters swear when A) They're really POed B) They're within an intimate moment or C) It's their character.**

**Kayla: I don't swear unless I'm really POed or in an intimate moment.**

**Jayme: I don't swear either...unless I'm POed.**

**Me: *Nods* Yeah so...on with the first chapter.**

Chapter 1: Vince wants what?

After a few more matches, the night came to a close; the under-manager, Jason Hellsong thanked everybody for coming and told them that they'd be here on Friday as well. As the crowds walked out, Kayla watched from behind the curtain, giving a sigh of her own; so many people had come to see them that night, so many people cheering her name and other wrestler's names loudly and having a good time watching the show, it was a thrilling experience to hear her name being called loudly by all of her fans, but there was also the aspect that…what Paul was doing, was essentially…copying the WWE. Shaking her head, she continued to watch as Jason said goodbye to everyone, giving a little smile when a little kid hugged him. Hearing someone come up behind her, she turned around to see Steve Leviathan, Also Known As _The Texas Chainsaw_ walking up behind her.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked.

Kayla nodded and gave a little smile; this was the man who had been like a father to her, who had taught her everything there was to know about stage fighting and how to please and wow the crowds. He was the man who had made her, fan favourite in this business, fighting her for the first time and then once she'd beaten him, he held her arm up in victory, before clapping her and getting the crowd to do the same for her. If it wasn't for him, telling her about this place, she'd still be practicing at him, going nowhere with her life. It was tough for her, learning how to stage fight and after what JJ did to her car, it took all of her will power to just continue with the stage fighting instead of getting into an all out brawl with him.

"Hey, boss wants to see ya Kay" Steve said.

Kayla looked around and nodded, looking back to where Jason was just seeing out the last of the fans before turning on her heel and walking down the halls of the warehouse, finding her boss' office pretty quickly. When she got there, she noticed that said boss was sat at his computer, his head in his hands and looking down at two pieces of paper that were on his desk. She knocked the door timidly, giving a little smile as the boss looked up and motioned for her to come in. Walking in, she sat down opposite Paul and gave him a little smile.

"What's the matter boss?" She asked.

Paul looked up at his best female wrestler and sighed loudly, before sitting back in his chair and interlacing his fingers across his abdomen. His eyes closed for a few minutes, before he opened them and looked over at Kayla, giving a small smile.

"I just had Vince McMahon in my office Kay…my long time idol, has just been sat where you are sitting now, with two of his employees stood with him. How fucking awesome is that?" He asked.

Kayla smiled and nodded at her boss, she kinda got the feeling that Mr. McMahon didn't just come in here to have a friendly chat about the company or to see how Paul was doing. No, if Vince McMahon was in his office, there had to be a bloody good reason as to why.

"What did he want?" She asked.

That's where Paul looked down; he didn't really want to tell her about what Vince had offered him, but then he realised that he'd have no choice but to tell both Jayme and Kayla about it, as it concerned both of them. Jayme appeared at the door a moment later, before coming in when Paul had told her to. Paul got up and closed the door, giving them some privacy for what he was about to tell them.

"As Kayla already knows Jayme, I've just had Vince McMahon, the owner of the World Wrestling Entertainment label in my office. Now, it's probably obvious that he didn't come in here to tell me what a good job I'm doing with this company and he didn't come in here to make small talk either…" he began.

Kayla cut him off.

"…Then what _did_ he come in here for?" She asked.

Paul gave her a look that said _'I'm getting to that part'_ and she mouthed a 'sorry' to him, before motioning for him to continue.

"…He came in here…to tell me that h-…that he wants to employ the both of you at the WWE" he finished.

Both Kayla and Jayme were stunned about this; before Jayme began to jump up and down, yelling and squealing about how she was wanted by the WWE. Kayla however, put her hand out to stop Jayme, and looked over at her boss.

"You said no right?" She asked.

Paul looked down, his eyes losing that little sparkle that he had when Jayme was screaming, jumping and squealing about being wanted by the WWE. Kayla moved her head and looked into his eyes, before giving a loud sigh.

"Please tell me you said no?" She begged.

The boss looked up and then looked back down again, shaking his head a little. It wasn't that he was scared of Kayla, he could quite easily calm her down with a simple word; it was that…he was more afraid of disappointing her; because a disappointed Kayla Sofistique is far worse than an angry Kayla Sofistique.

"I didn't say yes and I didn't say no. I told him I'd think about it, and he told me that we have until Friday to give him an answer" he replied.

Kayla looked down and gave a sigh. It wasn't that she didn't want to join the WWE, it's been her life-time ambition to do so, but the fact that…she'd made so many friends here; The Texas Chainsaw, Kurt, Jason, Thomas, Joseph and not to mention Steven. She looked back up and then got up.

"I need to think, I'm gonna go get changed, get my make-up off, go home and think" she said.

She then walked out of the office, leaving Jayme and Paul there to look at each other and shrug.

**HELL'S ANGEL & HEAVEN'S DEMON**

_Friday night_

After doing some deep and heavy thinking; Kayla was back for the second show of the week and she was ready for whatever was thrown at her. The more she thought about it, the more she decided, that maybe going into the WWE wasn't such a bad idea, that way, she could do what she loved, legally and she could bring whatever money she made to Paul to help him expand the warehouse so that he could fit more people into it. She could also help him get a license for what he was doing, so there wouldn't need to be the risk of having the cops come in at any time and see what was going on. As she was warming up in the locker room, Jayme came in and sat on the bench next to her.

"You given it some thought Kay?" She asked.

Kayla nodded, as much as she didn't want to leave her 'family' and friends here, but she didn't see any other way that she could help Paul do what he loved to do legally and do what she loved to do…which was wrestle…legally. If she left the Slam-Time Wrestling Company, then she'd be leaving her friends and wrestling family, but if she didn't go to the WWE, she'd be missing out on a possibly, once in a lifetime chance at doing what she'd always wanted to do. Either way, she was in a catch-22.

"Yeah, I have" she replied.

Jayme leaned forwards, eager to hear what her best friend and mentor had to say. She really hoped that Kayla would be going to the WWE with her, because it would get lonely without Kayla there telling her not to do something or to do something better or…helping her with new moves and stuff like that.

"And…?" She asked.

Kayla sighed and put the weights down, sitting next to her friend and protégé. This wasn't an easy choice for her, but she thought that she'd made the right decision.

"I'm gonna go to the WWE" she answered.

Jayme squealed and pulled Kayla into a hug; now she could go to the WWE and not feel alone and afraid, because she'd have someone she knew there, experiencing it with her.

"I'm so glad Kay…this is awesome. Can I go tell Paul?" She asked.

Kayla nodded and Jayme ran out of the locker room, leaving a sadly chuckling Kayla behind. That girl was full of energy, but even so, she was still a mouse compared to the lion that Dynamite was. Kayla sighed and got up, slipping herself into her wrestling costume and heading to make-up to get her black and red tiger striped make-up done.

**HELL'S ANGEL & HEAVEN'S DEMON**

_The ring_

Five hours prior to the crowd filing into the warehouse, Kayla had been told that she was in a tag team match, her and Jayme against Steve Leviathan AKA _The Texas Chainsaw_ and Steven Longbone AKA _The Masochist. _So, they was up against two guys who could be considered...'beasts' and it was in front of the owner and founder of the World Wrestling Entertainment logo, as well as fewer than three hundred fans. The good thing about this company, was that there wasn't any script, therefore, they could win or lose this one at their own choice.

Paul stepped into the ring as the crowd chanted and cheered and whistled and made all the noise they made on a Monday night. Though he wasn't very happy, he had to put on a show for the fans, and if he wasn't excited by the show, then that would be bad for his business, so it was time to show his own acting abilities.

"Good evening Dallas Texas!" He shouted.

The crowd cheered at him, giving him a little bit of hope for the night. This was what he lived for and he knew that this was what his wrestlers lived for as well; the cheers, the chants of their name, the feeling of the fact that they are entertaining the crowd. He gave a little bit of a sigh, before mentally shaking his head and smiling at the crowd.

"Are you ready for some…_Slam-Time Wrestling_!" He shouted.

The crowd roared again and he nodded, giving a huge, but fake smile to the crowd ans he walked around the ring, settling in the middle of it with the mic near his chest. He loved this company and the people in it were like family to him, losing two of them was going to be hard on him, but, they needed to move on to different things, and going into the WWE was the best course of action anyone could take.

"Then Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, the show will begin shortly. Please remember that Slam-Time wrestling is for your entertainment only, the wrestlers who appear in this ring every week are trained professionals, so I ask that you do not try any of the moves performed in this ring at home" he said.

He then got out of the ring and walked backstage, going to his office. He felt bad about putting Kayla and Jayme against the two man-beasts that he had here, but...Mr. McMahon had asked for it to be done, to see exactly how Jayme and Kayla could fight with the _big boys_ in his company.

**HELL'S ANGEL & HEAVEN'S DEMON**

_Backstage_

Kayla was sat in the locker room, when Steve and Steven came in. They both nodded to her and she nodded back, giving them a half hearted smile. Leviathan noticed that she was upset and as Longbone got himself changed into his costume, Leviathan sat next to Kayla.

"You alright darlin'?" He asked.

Kayla looked up at him and gave a little nod, again smiling half-heartedly at him. Though she knew that lying to him was worthless, because he always saw right through her lies.

"What's the matter?" He asked again.

Kayla sighed a little, looking down to her boots and putting her arms on her knees, resting her head on her hands.

"Vince McMahon is in the crowd, at the end of Monday night's show, he talked to Paul and he wants Jayme and I to go work for him at the WWE" she replied.

Steve gave a smile and nudged her...he'd known about how she'd wanted to join the WWE since she was a nipper, but instead had joined the Slam-Time Wrestling.

"So...? What's got you looking so horsey?" He asked.

Kayla sighed again looking up at the man she thought of as her father. She looked back down and shook her head.

"I just dunno if I can be away from you guys. I mean, I've been in this company since I was sixteen...I'm now twenty six. That's ten years Steve. You've all become my family" she answered.

Steve chuckled and pulled her into a one armed hug, giving a nod as he did.

"Yeah, but you know the circle of life Kay...every bird has to fly the nest at some time. The parents look after it, feed it, keep it warm at night, nurture it and teach it...so that when the time comes, it's strong enough to fly the nest and start a family of his or her own. And then the cycle begins all over again" he said.

Kayla nodded and sighed; she knew the way life worked and she knew that there were bigger things out there for her, but she just didn't want to leave this company, this family of hers.

"I know that Steve; I'm just...scared yanno?" She asked.

Steve nodded and smiled.

"I was like that when I came from cage fighting to here; bundle of nerves I was, but I got used to it" he replied.

Kayla smiled and then nodded giving a little sigh.

"Now, Paulie's nurtured you to this standard, you gotta go show the world exactly what you can do" he said.

The red haired woman nodded and smiled, kissing his cheek before getting up and stretching. She then looked away from Steven.

"God Steven, put that monster away" she said.

Steven smiled and looked down to between his legs, chuckling a little.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before Kay" he said.

Kayla laughed a little and nodded.

"Well yeah, but I swear your dick's gettin' bigger and bigger every time I see it" she stated.

This made both Steven and Steve laugh as she walked out of the locker room as Jayme walked in.

"Y'all better hurry up, we got five minutes until we're on...oh god Steven, I really _didn't_ need to see your cock" Jayme said.

Steven and Steve looked at each other before bursting into uncontrolled laughter.

**HELL'S ANGEL & HEAVEN'S DEMON**

_The ring_

After the match between JJ and Kurt had finished their match, Kayla, Jayme, Steve and Steven were all ready to go out and do their bit in front of the crowd. Kayla sighed, she and Jayme were the first ones out. She shook her head to wipe away the nerves, it was just gonna be like any other night.

_'Forget that Vince McMahon is in the crowd, he's not there, it's just the normal crowd who are there'_ she told herself.

Then her music played and she ran out of the curtain, waving to the fans and tapping their hands as she went up the ramp.

"The following event is a tag team event, scheduled for one fall; introducing first, from Kenya East Africa...Dynamite!" The announcer said.

The crowd cheered and chanted her name as she got into the ring and did her 'Ka-Kaboom' taunt. She walked around the ring and then she waited for Jayme to come out. As Jayme's music came on, the crowd cheered and booed her. It was normal for the crowd to do that to her though and she wasn't offended by it.

"And her partner, from South Carolina...Jade Knobb!" The announcer said.

Again, the crowd cheered and booed her as she got into the ring and did her own poses and taunts, before she walked up to Dynamite and began to talk with her...animatedly.

_'Beware of the full moon Stick to the path Out comes a creature A spine chilling laugh AHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHA'_

_Allstars - Things go bump in the night_ played throughout the arena as The Texas Chainsaw came through the curtain. The crowd cheered him almost as loudly as they cheered Dynamite, see...he was a fan favourite as well, but not as much as what Dynamite was.

"And their opponent, from Texas U.S...weighing 320 pounds...The Texas Chainsaw!" The announcer said.

The crowd cheered and applauded as The Texas Chainsaw climbed into the ring and did his pose, before walking over to the two girls and shaking both of their hands and then walking to his corner, just as _Michael Jackson - Scream_ came on and the crowd began to boo loudly as The Masochist came through the curtain. No, they didn't like this guy at all.

"And his partner, from Tornado Alley...weighing 240 pounds...The Masochist!" The announcer said.

Again the crowd booed loudly as The Masochist got into the ring and did his pose, which included holding up his bloodied axe and baring his teeth to the crowd. He _didn't_ shake hands with Jade and Dynamite, just opted to go to his corner with The Texas Chainsaw. Both teams decided who would start off, and it was Dynamite and The Texas Chainsaw who started. As the bell rang, they both began to circle each other, begore getting into a lock, one which The Texas Chainsaw took control of easily.

Dynamite elbowed him in the gut a few times, before he threw her into the ropes and delivered a shoulder to her chest. This sent her to the ground straight away and she pretended to be in pain from the blow. The Texas Chainsaw picked her up by her hair and took her arm, Irish whipping her into the turnbuckle, before running over and squashing her, before bringing a knee up to her gut several times. He backed away with his hands held high when the ref came over and began to count, before going back over to Dynamite and attempting to run into her again, only to have Dynamite move and he hit the turnbuckle instead.

He bounced off the turnbuckle and turned around to go for Dynamite, only to recieve a dropkick to the face, which made him stagger and fall to one knee. Dynamite then took the chance to deliver kicks to his chest and stomach as he was on his knee, before he caught her foot and pushed her back. Dynamite threw herself into the ropes, coming back and punching The Texas Chainsaw's knee out from the back, which again made him go to one knee. Dynamite then went over to Jade and tagged her in. Jade went to work on The Texas Chainsaw, keeping him as far away from his corner as possible, which was one way to wear him down.

However, The Texas Chainsaw recovered quickly from the blows that Jade had delivered and pushed her back enough to give him time to get up and tag in The Masochist, who got into the ring with a loud yell and began to unleash his fury on Jade. Doing an Irish whip but not letting her go, instead pulling her back and doing a cross knee backbreaker, he then did a swinging neckbreaker on her and then picking her up and doing a strong clothesline on her. Jade fell to the floor and her eyes got a dazed look in them. The Masochist covered her for the pin, but Jade kicked out.

Dynamite began to stomp on the apron, getting the crowd to chant for Jade to rouse her...she put her hand out calling for the tag and Jade began to slowly move. Dynamite continued to stomp and clap and chant Jade's name to get the crowd to do it, until Jade was on her hands and knees and began to crawl over to Dynamite, reaching out every so often as she did. The Masochist however didn't want to play fair, so he pulled Jade back and watched her try to crawl back over to Dynamite again, before doing the same again.

By the end of the match, both Dynamite and Jade were worn out; The Texas Chainsaw and The Masochist were also worn out and it was now The Masochist against Dynamite, who was doing all she could to stay in this match. She'd already kicked out of the pin thrice, and The Masochist had just done the SadoMasochistic drop on her, which consisted of doing a suplex from the top rope. Dynamite was now led on the floor and The Masochist pinned her again, this time though, getting the three count. _Michael Jackson - Scream_ blasted through the arena as The Texas Chainsaw came into the ring and the ref held their arms up.

"Here are your winners, the team of The Texas Chainsaw and The Masochist!" The announcer said.

The crowd both booed and cheered at the same time as some of the other superstars came out and helped Dynamite from the ring.

**HELL'S ANGEL & HEAVEN'S DEMON**

_Backstage_

Kayla got backstage and saw Paul with Vince McMahon, before she and Jayme smiled.

"You have an answer for the man girls?" Paul asked.

Both Kayla and Jayme nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, our answer is yes, we'd love to come work for you at the WWE Mr. McMahon" Jayme said.

Vince smiled and clapped his hands together, rubbing them.

"That's excellent news" he said.

Paul looked a little sad, but Jayme and Kayla were happy, so that made him happy too.

**HELL'S ANGEL & HEAVEN'S DEMON**

_**A/N: Alright! Here's the first chapter of Hell's Angel & Heaven's Demon. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry, no WWE superstars just yet, but within the next chapters there will be the first glimpses of them...it depends on where my muse wishes to go. Anyway, it took me a while to come up with this chapter...yes I know that I only posted the prologue yesterday, but this one took me the rest of yesterday and today to come up with, and that included a walk around a wonderful nature reserve by my house to get out and clear my head so I could work a little more efficiently. Anywho...enjoy and I'll now pass you over to my muses.**_

_**Kayla: Wow...this chapter sure looked interesting. I got my ass handed to me on a plate.**_

_**Jayme: So...you're a female wrestler, who fights guys. You can't expect to win all the time.**_

_**Me: Ahem...practice what you preach Jayme.**_

_**Jayme: *Rolls eyes* Duh...I don't expect to win all the time.**_

_**Me: Don't you talk to me like that Jayme, or I'll have my Kane muse put you in a casket and light it up like the 5th November.**_

_**Kane Muse: *Looks around interested* Did someone say fire?**_

_**Jayme: *Looks to the Kane Muse and runs away screaming***_

_**Kayla: *Shakes head and sighs, before looking at the readers* Please review and tell us what you think about this story and if there are any changes or improvements that Vampyrex1 could make to the story.**_


	3. Chapter 2: The WWE

Author: Vampirerex1  
Category: Misc Wrestling  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story, nor do I own the World Wrestling Entertainment logo or the Trademark Copyright Company, the WWE co-operation belongs to Vince McMahon. I do however, own Jayme and Kayla and the other wrestlers at the Slam-Time Wrestling Company as well as the owner of the Slam-Time wrestling Company Paul Ginger.  
Genre(s): Romance  
Pairing(s): Kane/OC & John Cena/OC  
Rating: M  
Summary: Dynamite and Jayme Stevens are the two new divas in the WWE. Dynamite is a feisty, redheaded woman and Jayme is a timid little mouse haired woman. What happens when they're turned against each other by the other divas in the WWE? Will their friendship be strong enough to survive the rough and tumble, or will it crumble at their feet. And what happens when we add a little LOVE into the mix?  
Title: Hell's Angel and Heaven's Demon.  
Warning(s): Strong language from the start.

**Jayme: Okay, so that last chapter was a little embarrassing...**

**Me: Come on, it's not like you haven't seen it before...Dude's always getting changed in front of you and Kayla.**

**Jayme: Yeah, but I didn't exactly look, and the thing was looking me right in the eye!**

**Kayla: Don't take it to heart Jay, it just means that it respects you enough to look you in the face. Take it with a grain of salt.**

**Me: Pinch...**

**Kayla: *Looks to author* What?**

**Me: It's 'Take it with a _pinch _of salt' dear, not grain.**

**Kayla: *Shrugs* So...you know what I meant.**

**Jayme: ANYWAY! *Looks to readers* Here's the second chapter, we hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 2: The WWE

It had been three days since Vince McMahon had come to the Slam-Time Wrestling arena, three days since Kayla and Jayme participated in and lost the match that Vince had watched and three days since Kayla and Jayme had accepted Vince's offer of joining the WWE. Both of the women had been excited about going to the arena where they would meet Vince, but it was fair to say that Jayme was more excited than what Kayla was. At present, both women were sat in the front seats of Kayla's mustang and driving towards the arena in Red Oak where they would meet their new boss and find out what he had planned for them. The journey would have been a quiet one, if not for Jayme's constant wiggling around in the passanger seat.

"Please stop doing that Jayme, it's distracting" Kayla said.

Jayme stopped her wiggling and bouncing at once; she wanted to get to the Red Oak arena in one piece, so distracting the designated driver was a the worst no-no on the scale of no-no's. Instead, she just sat there, looking out of the window at the trees that were shooting past as they drove down highway 77 to get to the place where they needed to be. Five minutes passed, and Jayme began to wiggle in her seat again; Kayla sighed and glanced towards her best friend and protégé.

"Jay..." She said in a warning tone.

Again, Jayme stopped her wiggling and put her hands clapped together between her knees. She looked up to her best friend and mentor with a small, shy smile on her face.

"I'm sorry Kay, it's just...I'm really excited!" She said.

Kayla smiled a little and motioned with her head to the glove compartment.

"Have a look in the glove compartment...there might be something you can play with to occupy your time" she stated.

Jayme opened the glove compartment and gave a little squeal; she'd always wanted a gameboy advance SP. She looked over at Kayla, with tears in her eyes. The only person she'd ever told that she'd wanted one of these was Kayla, and now she had one.

"Did you buy this for me?" She asked.

Kayla rolled her eyes, a smile still on her face as she thought of a retort that she could come back with. She found one almost instantly, before straightening her face out and glancing over to her friend.

"No, I stole it for you" she replied.

Her face and her tone said that she was deathly serious however, her eyes...held that twinkle that they always held when Kayla was trying not to laugh at something. Jayme smiled and then shook her head.

"You're impossible Kayla Sofistique" she said.

Kayla chuckled and shook her head slightly, lifting up the lid to the compartment just behind the E-brake.

"There's a variety of games in there, they all came with the console, except from a choice few of them, which I thought you'd like" she smiled.

Jayme looked into the compartment and almost squealed again at the games that were in there. They were the games that she'd always wanted as well.

"Why're you such a good friend Kay?" She asked.

Kayla shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps it's because I know what it's like to not have everything you always wanted, or maybe it's because I know how it feels to not have friends that are good enough to actually share secrets with" she answered.

Jayme nodded and smiled, making a mental note to remind herself to hug Kayla half to death when they got to the arena.

**HELL'S ANGEL & HEAVEN'S DEMON**

_Red Oak arena_

Glenn Jacobs AKA Kane and John Cena were in Vince McMahon's office being told about what they were to be doing with the new divas.

"Now these divas aren't your regular divas, they've been fighting guys since they started wrestling and by the looks of it, neither of them would know what to do with a woman if they were made to fight one. So I'm going to let them both fight the superstars here. But, I want you two to be their mentors" Vince said.

Both the superstars nodded and then Vince was about to tell them when they would be expected to arrive here, when John spoke.

"How long have these two been in the business then?" He asked.

Vince looked at him and then looked at the two pieces of paper in front of him that he copied from the Slam-Time Wrestling company.

"Well, Kayla's been in the wrestling business since she was sixteen and she's been there for ten years and Jayme has only been there for a few years, give or take a few months" he replied.

John nodded and then Vince took a breath.

"Now, these two women are due to arrive in three days so you're going to have time to get yourself ready" he said.

John and Glenn nodded and then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" He yelled.

The door opened to reveal a fire-red haired woman who looked to be at least five foot and a mouse-brown haired woman who looked to be the same height. Vince smiled and got up walking over to the two women with his arms open.

"You're three days early girls" he said.

The fire-red haired woman nodded and smiled, holding her hand out to Vince, who shook it.

"We thought it'd be best if we got here earlier rather than later" she stated.

Vince nodded and motioned them into the room, shaking the mouse-brown haired woman's hand as well. He closed the door when the two women were in the room and both Glenn and John got out of their seats to let the women sit in them. Both women thanked them, but only one of them sat down and that one was the one with the mouse-brown hair.

"How was your trip here?" Vince asked.

The fire-red haired woman smiled a little.

"It was...distracting" she replied.

The mouse-brown haired woman sunk down in the chair a little and the fire-red haired woman chuckled, putting a hand on the mouse-brown haired woman's shoulder, which made the sitting woman relax a little.

"It was alright actually, not too much traffic on the roads and we were able to get here without any trouble" the fire-red haired woman stated.

Vince nodded and then motioned to the two men in the room.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet two of my superstars, John Cena and Glenn Jacobs, John, Glenn...Kayla Sofistique and Jayme Stevens" he said.

Kayla shook the two guys hands and Jayme just waved at them. Both the women then looked at the older man.

"Now, the standard minimum salary cut for wrestlers of your caliber is around $50,000 to $250,000 per year" Vince said.

Kayla nodded and so did Jayme and Jayme looked at Kayla before nodding again.

"Money isn't really an issue for us sir, we're more interested in doing what we love and performing for the fans" Jayme said.

Vince gave a smile and nodded. Though they weren't interested in the money, it was what all the wrestlers got unless they were in a main event, which then meant that they got more money.

"That's good to hear. Now, I know you have both been in the business for a while, but...as you are new _here, _I would like for you both to have a mentor" he said.

Kayla and Jayme looked at each other and then Jayme nodded.

"Sure" she said.

Then Vince looked to Kayla, who looked hesitant to accept, but she gave a small nod of the head signalling that she accepted. Vince smiled a large smile and clapped his hands together.

"Now, you have already met your mentors...you won't be wrestling until the next pay-per-view, which is in three weeks time" he said.

Kayla nodded as did Jayme and Vince stood up.

"Kayla, you will be mentored by John and Jayme, your mentor is Glenn. As you've been wrestling men since you joined the wrestling business, I'm not going to make you fight the divas here; so you will be fighting the superstars" he said.

Kayla and Jayme thanked him and nodded. They then both turned around and stepped towards their mentors. John smiled at Kayla and Glenn just stared at Jayme. Walking out, Jayme walked ahead with Kayla.

"Wanna swap?" She whispered.

Kayla chuckled a little.

"Why?" She asked.

Jayme risked a glance back towards Glenn who again, just stared at her.

"I gotta put up with Mr. Grumpy Gills" she replied.

Kayla laughed at that and wrapped her arm around Jayme's shoulders. She'd had to put up with Steven and Steve and they could be grumpy when they wanted too.

"It's no different than when you had to put up with Steven and Steve and you know how moody they could be when they wanted to be" she said.

Jayme nodded and sighed.

"How come you get the hot guy?" She asked.

Kayla chuckled at that as well and looked back to Glenn, letting her eyes roam over him. She'd always liked big guys, and Glenn was quite tall.

"Oh I dunno, your mentor is pretty hot too" she replied.

Jayme gave Kayla a look and they shared a laugh. Glenn and John were just watching the two women and John gave a smile.

"You think they're talking about us?" He asked.

Glenn looked over at him and rolled his eyes. Of course they were talking about them, otherwise, they wouldn't keep looking back at them and then whispering.

"What do you think?" He asked back.

John looked at them and chuckled. Soon they arrived at the cafeteria and the two girls got themselves a bottle of water each as the two men did the same. Kayla and Jayme sat at a table, sitting opposite each other and John and Glenn did the same, only Glenn sat next to Kayla and John sat next to Jayme.

"So, you guys want to get to know us right?" Jayme asked.

John and Glenn nodded and Jayme smiled at them.

"Well ask away" she said.

John and Glenn looked at each other, before John shrugged and looked over at Kayla.

"When did you first get into the wrestling business?" He asked.

Kayla looked up at him and then looked back down at her water taking a deep breath and looking back up at John.

"I first joined a self-defense class that was run by a woman who was helping children on the streets. See my mother was...well, she passed on when I was fifteen and I was on the streets for a year after that until I joined the class. After that, I heard of the Slam-Time Wrestling company and decided to go and sign up as they were looking for new wrestlers. Paul gave me the job, telling me that it wasn't much pay, but I didn't care, I just wanted somewhere I could go and get out of the cold. So, I first got into the wrestling business when I was sixteen" she replied.

John nodded and then Jayme looked at Glenn who raised his eyebrows. Jayme sighed and put her head on her hand that was on the table.

"Well, I got into it three years ago...I'd been in a cage fighting company before I joined the Slam-Time Wrestling company. I don't have much of a history that I can really remember. I know that I was born to a woman named Clarissa and a man named Philip and was adopted into the Steven's family" she said.

Glenn nodded and then John cleared his throat.

"Okay, do you guys have ring names?" He asked.

Kayla and Jayme nodded before Jayme spoke first this time.

"My ring name was Jade Knobb, but I think I'm gonna change it. I'll let Kay decide on the name though, because she chose Jade for me, because I'm no good at names" she replied.

John chuckled and Glenn rolled his eyes before Kayla answered the question as well.

"My ring name was Dynamite and I'm gonna keep it as Dynamite as well" she said.

Glenn looked over at Kayla and nodded as did John.

"Okay, finishing moves?" John asked.

Jayme smiled.

"Mine was 'Rolling Thunder' and there was the 'Lightning Bolt' for my signature move" she answered.

John nodded and then looked to Kayla, who was looking at Jayme.

"Jay, you've just come up with a name for yourself" she said.

Jayme looked at Kayla and then raised an eyebrow.

"What's that then Kay?" She asked.

Kayla smiled.

"Thunder" she replied.

Jayme looked at her and then thought about it, before nodding.

"I like it" she stated.

Kayla nodded and then looked at John before giving a small smile.

"Sorry, my finishing moves and signatures were the 'Ka-Kaboom' and the 'Face Bomb' for my finishers and for my signatures, I have the 'TNT' and the 'Explosive' pin" she said.

John nodded and then made a face like he was contemplating something.

"Okay, so all of your moves go with your ring name, so every single one of them is an explosive move. It suits you to be honest" he said.

Kayla nodded and smiled slightly.

"That is why I chose the names" she stated.

John nodded and smiled at her.

**HELL'S ANGEL AND HEAVEN'S DEMON**

_**A/N: Alright. So I've noticed I'm not getting a lot of reviews for this story, but I'm still gonna write it, so for those of you who are reading this story and liking it, don't worry, I'm not gonna quit it. But I would really like to have more reviews for this story.**_

_**Jayme: Okay, so this was alright...I guess.**_

_**Kayla: Hah, only because you got Glenn and I got John.**_

_**Glenn: What's wrong with me?**_

_**Kayla: *Smiles sweetly* Nothing Glenn dear. Can't wait to see how Jayme will react to Kane.**_

_**Jayme: I don't like Kane; he scares me.**_

_**Kane Muse: "..."**_

_**Kayla: *Slaps Jayme around the head* Leave Kane alone, he's a pussycat.**_

_**Jayme: *Snorts* Yeah, alright. *Looks to the readers* Well, we hope you enjoy this chapter. Vampyrex1 has a lot of free time on her hands now, so the updates should be quite often. Could you drop us a line or two about what you think about the story. Flamers though, will be put in a steel cage match with The Great Khali, The Big Show, Rybeck and Mark Henry, so be warned. Constructive critisism only.**_

_**Kayla: She means it too. We'd also like to thank...**_

_**- dizzybiker10 &**_

_**- Hell's Favourite Angel**_

_**For your wonderful reviews.**_


	4. Chapter 3: All or Nothing

Author: Vampirerex1  
Category: Misc Wrestling  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story, nor do I own the World Wrestling Entertainment logo or the Trademark Copyright Company, the WWE co-operation belongs to Vince McMahon. I do however, own Jayme and Kayla and the other wrestlers at the Slam-Time Wrestling Company as well as the owner of the Slam-Time wrestling Company Paul Ginger.  
Genre(s): Romance  
Pairing(s): Kane/OC & John Cena/OC  
Rating: M  
Summary: Dynamite and Jayme Stevens are the two new divas in the WWE. Dynamite is a feisty, redheaded woman and Jayme is a timid little mouse haired woman. What happens when they're turned against each other by the other divas in the WWE? Will their friendship be strong enough to survive the rough and tumble, or will it crumble at their feet. And what happens when we add a little LOVE into the mix?  
Title: Hell's Angel and Heaven's Demon.  
Warning(s): Strong language from the start.

_**Jayme: Alright! I can't wait for this one to begin!**_

_**Kayla: *Glances at Jayme oddly* I thought you didn't like the fact that your mentor is Glenn.**_

_**Me: She doesn't, but she's happy about what is going to happen in this chapter.**_

_**Kayla: What IS going to happen in this chapter?**_

_**Me: Can't tell you that, it'll ruin the surprise for the readers.**_

_**Jayme: *Pokes tongue out at Kayla* See.**_

_**Kayla: *Gives Jayme the one fingered salute***_

_**Me: ANYWAY! On with the show!**_

Chapter 3: All or nothing.

As soon as the four got to the gym, they talked between themselves; well, Jayme, John and Kayla talked between themselves while Glenn just watched. John decided that he and Glenn would watch Kayla and Jayme fight each other first to get an idea of how good they were at the stage fighting thing. Jayme nodded and she and Kayla got into the ring and then circled each other before John made the noise of the bell, which made both women smile before they got into a lock up, one that Kayla took control of straight away.

Jayme elbowed Kayla in the gut a few times and Kayla shoved her into the ropes, making Jayme run into the ropes. Kayla ran over to her as Jayme came back, getting down onto the mat and letting Jayme jump over her, before getting up and delivering a dropkick to her face. Jayme hit the mat and then Kayla got up, pulling Jayme with her. John came up to the ring as did Glenn.

"Lets see your finishers then Kayla" John said.

Kayla nodded and told Jayme what she was going to do, discreetly, Jayme nodded and Kayla pulled Jayme's head under her arm and then tapped Jayme's back as she did the DDT. Jayme's head hit the mat and bounced off of it, before Kayla pulled her up and said something else to her, making her discreetly nodded again, before Kayla stood Jayme up and then she pulled Jayme's head down on her shoulder and did the swinging neckbreaker on her for the Ka-Kaboom. John nodded and then motioned for them both to come out.

"You're both pretty good, and I see why you called the face-buster coupled with the swinging neckbreaker the Ka-Kaboom, because as you do it, you can actually say Ka-Kaboom. Also...I like the Face-Bomb, it's a DDT right?" He asked.

Kayla nodded and then looked at Glenn, who was now watching the two of them.

"So, what types of guys have you fought?" John asked.

Kayla looked back to John and smiled.

"I've taken down guys bigger than Glenn here" she replied.

John smiled, but then Kayla stopped smiling.

"I took them down, but didn't win the matches. They always got me in the end" she said.

John nodded.

"To be honest, the character in Slam-Time, The Masochist...he was...well, lets say, I've seen WWE, I've been watching it lately and...The Masochist was worse than what Kane is and his finisher, the SadoMasochistic slam...there's no way you can come back from that" she stated.

Glenn looked shocked at this. How could one man, be worse than what Kane was? Shaking his head, he went to sit on the ring as Jayme sat there regaining her balance.

"You alright?" He asked.

Jayme looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah. I've only been in this business for three years, but I'm still not used to the way the world spins when you have the Ka-Kaboom done to you. Trust me, you do _not_ want to be on the business end of that finisher" she chuckled.

Glenn smiled and John chuckled as he heard that. Kayla smiled and walked over to Jayme.

"You alright?" She asked.

Jayme nodded and shook her head to clear the cobwebs.

**HELL'S ANGEL AND HEAVEN'S DEMON**

_Later on_

Kayla and Jayme were in their room talking about the day.

"Come on, do you honestly think that Glenn is hot?" Jayme asked.

Kayla looked at her and chuckled.

"You know I dig big guys" she replied.

Jayme nodded and sighed.

"I know that Kay, but really? The Big Red Monster?" She asked.

Kayla shrugged.

"Monster, animal. I can tame him" she replied.

Jayme looked at Kayla and Kayla looked at Jayme before they both burst out laughing. There was then a knock at the door and Kayla got up to answer it, only to see Glenn stood there. Jayme burst into laughter again, before Kayla...who was trying to hold it back...burst into laughter as well.

"I'm so sorry!" She said between laughs.

Glenn just stood there until Kayla stepped back and motioned for him to come in. She had calmed down a little, until Jayme looked up at Glenn and burst into laughter yet again, which set Kayla off. Kayla hit Jayme on the arm, which made Jayme laugh even more and hit Kayla on the arm, which made them both laugh more and hit each other more until they were play-fighting on the floor. Glenn was trying hard not to smile at them and cleared his throat which made Kayla look up at him, before she tapped Jayme on the shoulder and gave her a glare, which shut Jayme up.

"Sorry Glenn; what was it you wanted?" Kayla asked.

Glenn looked at her and then looked at Jayme, crossing his arms over his large chest.

"Your training starts tomorrow. You're to be up by 6am at the earliest and 6:30am at the latest. You will be coming with us to the next show in California and myself and John will continue your training while you are on the road with us" he replied.

Kayla and Jayme nodded, then Glenn walked out of the room, allowing Jayme to mimic the way he was walking, which made Kayla laugh until Glenn turned around and Jayme sat on the couch. They both looked innocent, until Glenn shut the door and they both burst into laughter again.

"Oh...My...God. He is soooo grumpy" Jayme laughed.

Kayla chuckled and shook her head.

"You're just evil Jayme Stevens" she said.

Jayme's laugh dwindled down to a chuckle and she nodded.

"And proud of it" she stated.

Kayla chuckled and shook her head.

**HELL'S ANGEL AND HEAVEN'S DEMON**

_**A/N: Alright, so here's the 3rd chapter of this story. I really hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Kayla: Well, this chapter was...invigorating.**_

_**Jayme: *Laughs loudly* That was hilarious.**_

_**Me: -_-' Okay...**_

_**Kayla: *Chuckles* Come on...I can tame him you know.**_

_**Kane Muse: -_-' Tame who?**_

_**Kayla: *Gulps* Uh...that lion over there.**_

_**Me: -_-' O_o Okay... odd.**_

_**Jayme: *Bursts out in laughter, before calming down and looking at the readers* Well, we hope you enjoyed this story. Now...all of those of you who are passing through and not reviewing, please...even if it's an anonymous review, please review. It's what keeps Vampyrex1 going and what will bring us all to life. Please review?**_

_**Kayla: Yeah; reviews help the plot bunnies in Vampyrex1's head to reproduce, therefore coming up with more situations to put us in for your entertainment. Anyway, enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Q&A

Author: Vampirerex1  
Category: Misc Wrestling  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story, nor do I own the World Wrestling Entertainment logo or the Trademark Copyright Company, the WWE co-operation belongs to Vince McMahon. I do however, own Jayme and Kayla and the other wrestlers at the Slam-Time Wrestling Company as well as the owner of the Slam-Time wrestling Company Paul Ginger.  
Genre(s): Romance  
Pairing(s): Kane/OC & John Cena/OC  
Rating: M  
Summary: Dynamite and Jayme Stevens are the two new divas in the WWE. Dynamite is a feisty, redheaded woman and Jayme is a timid little mouse haired woman. What happens when they're turned against each other by the other divas in the WWE? Will their friendship be strong enough to survive the rough and tumble, or will it crumble at their feet. And what happens when we add a little LOVE into the mix?  
Title: Hell's Angel and Heaven's Demon.  
Warning(s): Strong language from the start.

**Kayla: Yay! The next chapter's here! I'm so excited!**

**Jayme: -_-' You're excited over the Q&A that'll be happening?**

**Kayla: *Nods* Yeah, it gives the readers something else to know about us.**

**Jayme: *Shrugs* I guess you're right.**

**Me: Well...still not many reviews girls, we must be doing something wrong.**

**Kayla: I'm sure we're not. It's just people like to read and run. They can't be bothered with clicking the button.**

**Jayme: But you don't need to click a button now Kay...all you have to do is just write a review.**

**Me: Don't worry about it girls. It's fine, lets just get onto the story shall we?**

**Kayla & Jayme: Yeah!**

Chapter 4: Q&A

The next morning, Kayla and Jayme were woken up by loud banging on the door. Kayla's head popped up from the bottom of the bed, her hair all mussed up on one side and her face riddled with sleep. She got out of bed in just a pair of panties and put a spaghetti strapped top on before walking to the door and answering it.

"Yes?" She asked sleepily.

Glenn stood there, looking at her disheveled appearance and then his eyes roamed over her body, taking in her state of dress.

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

Jayme looked up from the other end of the bed and walked out of the bedroom, dressed in the same state as Kayla and her hair in as equal of a mess as what Kayla's was. Kayla nodded and yawned, stepping back and letting Glenn in the room, before Cena came in as well.

"Uh...did we interrupt something?" Cena asked.

Kayla shook her head; she wasn't a morning person...Jayme however, was. Jayme looked at Kayla and frowned.

"You mean to say last night meant nothing to you Kay?" She asked in mock hurt.

Kayla looked up at her and waved her off.

"You know what I'm like in the morning Jay...let me have my tea first and then I'll be more human" she replied.

Jayme nodded and Kayla went to the phone and picked it up.

"Already ordered Kay" Jayme said.

Kayla put the phone down and nodded.

"What would I do without you Jayme?" She asked.

Jayme chuckled.

"Go around walking like you're death warmed up?" She asked back.

Kayla chuckled a little as well.

"You're probably right" she replied.

She then looked to the two guys.

"Sorry guys, whatever it is you have to say will have to wait until I've had my tea. I'm really not human until I've had my cup of tea" she apologised.

Jayme nodded as Kayla walked into the bedroom to get her pyjama bottoms.

"That's true. We've been bunking for as long as I have been in the wrestling business. I learned that the hard way" she said.

Glenn and John nodded and sat on the couch as the door knocked and Jayme answered it, tipping the bell-boy with ten cents before looking to the bedroom.

"Kayla, tea's here!" She hollered.

The red haired woman came out of the bedroom dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a blood red tank top and black and red socks. She took the cup of tea that Jayme had poured for her and downed it, shaking herself as the caffine in the tea worked almost instantly.

"Okay; what is it you need to talk about?" She asked.

John and Glenn looked at each other and John smiled back at Kayla.

"Well, I came here to see if you wanted to go for breakfast, so I can get to know more about the way you fight and Glenn here was just gonna...stay here with Jayme and talk" he answered.

Kayla nodded and stood up.

"Well, I'm ready when you are" she said.

John nodded, said goodbye to Jayme and Glenn before walking out of the room with Kayla in tow. Jayme looked at Glenn and smiled.

"So, what did you want to know?" She asked.

Glenn cleared his throat and looked up into her eyes.

"Vince wants to know some things about you and then later on, we're going to go and get your entrances ready" he replied.

Jayme nodded and sat on the bed, cross-legged, not caring that she was only in a pair of panties and a spaghetti strapped top.

"So...ask away" she said.

Glenn cleared his throat and looked forward.

"Well, the first thing Vince wants to know is...do your parents know that you're wrestling?" He asked.

Jayme nodded.

"Yeah, my mom and my dad came to watch me wrestle every Monday and Friday night...when they could of course" she replied.

Glenn nodded and cleared his throat again. He was feeling a little uncomfortable being in the room with Jayme the way she was dressed.

"Am I making you uncomfortable Glenn?" Jayme asked.

He shook his head, but Jayme chuckled and got up, going into the bedroom and putting a pair of sweats on.

"Better?" She asked.

Glenn nodded and Jayme sat back on the bed.

**HELL'S ANGEL & HEAVEN'S DEMON**

_With Kayla and John_

John and Kayla were sat at a table in the restaurant that was in the hotel and were waiting for their breakfasts to arrive after ordering them.

"So, Vince wants to know some additional things about you and Jayme, which is why he asked us to come ask you, because...we're going to be working with you and we need to know these things too" John explained.

Kayla nodded and cradled her hands around her cup of tea.

"So...what're the things you want to know?" She asked.

John smiled and pulled out a note pad...yes, he had written the questions that needed asking down in case he forgot them.

"First on the list is...do you parents know that you're wrestling?" He asked.

Kayla looked at him and smiled.

"Both my parents are dead, so...no they don't know that I'm wrestling" she replied.

John nodded and went onto the next question.

"Any old injuries that may start acting up during your wrestling career?" He asked.

**HELL'S ANGEL & HEAVEN'S DEMON**

_Jayme and Glenn_

"Any psychotic ex-boyfriends that I should know about?" Glenn asked.

Jayme shook her head at that one.

"Nope, none of the boyfriends that I've had, have worked out and we both decided to break it off" she replied.

Glenn nodded; at least there wouldn't be any problems with love lives getting in the way of her training.

"Any old injuries that could act up during your career in the WWE?" He asked.

Jayme thought for a minute, before shaking her head.

"Nope...Kayla taught me well" she replied.

Glenn nodded.

**HELL'S ANGEL & HEAVEN'S DEMON**

_Kayla and John_

John nodded at Kayla's answer to the question he'd just asked and sighed.

"Any psychotic ex's that I gotta know about?" He asked.

Kayla shook her head at the question.

"No, I haven't had a boyfriend since I was sixteen" she replied.

John looked at her oddly and with a surprised face.

"Really?" He asked.

Kayla nodded taking a sip of her now cold tea. They'd eaten and the plates lay next to them.

"I haven't really wanted a boyfriend since my mother...passed on. Once that happened, I ditched my boyfriend and got into wrestling so I had no time for a boyfriend because I was spending all my time perfecting my moves and being taught how to stagefight" she said.

John nodded; that was understandable.

"Anything else you want to know?" Kayla asked.

Cena shook his head and then smiled a little at her.

"We just have to get your entrance, make-up and costume sorted for the Pay-Per-View" he replied.

Kayla smiled and nodded, drinking the rest of her tea and put the cup on her plate, before getting up.

"Well, I have my costume and make-up already and I know what I want for my entrance" she said.

John chuckled and got up as well, paying for the meal and drinks before walking out with Kayla.

**HELL'S ANGEL & HEAVEN'S DEMON**

_At the arena_

Both Kayla and Jayme met up at the arena and Jayme began to rabbit about what Glenn was asking her while Kayla just listened, nodding when she thought it was appropriate.

"I know Jay...I went through the same treatment" she said.

Jayme smiled and chuckled.

"So you gonna have the same make-up and cat-suit as you had in _The Slam-Time Wrestling Company_?" She asked.

Kayla nodded at the question.

"I am...I think you should have the same kind of thing, except have it as a skirt and have it blue and black tiger stripes. You won't need the make up, because you don't like to be mysterious" she said.

Jayme looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't really want the tiger stripes, and I'm not really into Black and Blue you know that Kay. How about Black with some Turquoise and white. But like, Turquoise with black and white stripes or Black with Turquoise and white strpies or White with turquoise and black stripes?" She asked.

Kayla looked at her and looked her over.

"I think it'll work" she replied.

Jayme smiled and nodded.

"Okay, what about my entrance?" She asked.

Kayla looked up at her and blew out her cheeks.

"Vampire Heart HIM with blue and white smoke and the arena going black. Also having fireworks in the ring as you flip off of the turnbuckle and land on the mat" she replied.

Jayme grinned and hugged Kayla.

"You're awesome Kay...that sounds great" she said.

She then wrote it all down and nodded before walking off with Glenn right behind her. John walked up to Kayla.

"You're quite the creative one aren't ya?" He asked.

Kayla nodded, giving a little smile.

"I've always been creative" she replied.

John chuckled and moved Kayla towards the creative room.

"So what you want your entrance to be like?" He asked.

Kayla looked at him and smiled. It was going to be what she wanted at _The Slam-Time Wrestling_ show.

"Arena goes red, Passion's Killing Floor by HIM begins to play, I'll run and jump out, as I land red fireworks will go off and as I go up into the ring, I'll flip into the ring, then I'll go up onto the turnbuckle and as I do my taunt, fireworks from the three other turnbuckles will go off" she said.

John nodded.

"That sounds...explosive" he stated.

Kayla laughed at that and nodded; it was pretty explosive.

"I know" she said.

**HELL'S ANGEL & HEAVEN'S DEMON**

_Later on_

Kayla and Jayme were in their hotel room, it was the Pay-Per-View next week and they'd make their debut then. Which gave John and Glenn a week to help them tone up their moves and for Glenn to teach Jayme some new ones or for Kayla to teach Jayme some new moves.

"Kay?" Jayme asked.

Kayla looked up from the book she was reading.

"Hmm?" She asked back.

Jayme came to sit next to Kayla and sighed.

"Glenn's alright with the training and everything, but...I wanna learn some new moves" she replied.

Kayla looked up and gave a small smile.

"What kind of moves?" She asked.

Jayme chuckled and shrugged.

"Whatever you wanna teach me" she answered.

Kayla gave a smile and nodded.

"Can you do suplexes?" She asked.

Jayme shook her head.

"Nope" she replied.

"Enzuigiri?" Jayme asked.

"Nope."

"You need help; 7AM tomorrow morning, the ring in the Gym at the arena. I'll teach you."

Jayme grinned and threw herself at Kayla.

"Thanks Kay, you're the best" she said.

Kayla nodded.

"Yeah, so...go get some sleep...you're gonna need it" she stated.

**HELL'S ANGEL & HEAVEN'S DEMON**

_**A/N: Alright, so here's the 4th chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Kayla: Well...here it is...the end of the Q&A chapter.**_

_**Jayme: Yeah...actually it wasn't as bad as what I thought it would have been**_

_**Me: Well, it was pretty hard to write, took me three days just to get the storyline for this chapter.**_

_**Jayme: Well done vampyrex!**_

_**Kayla: Yeah...well done Vampyrex.**_

_**Me: *Blushes* Thanks girls.**_

_**Jayme: Anyway...*Looks to the readers* Okay guys; this chapter hopefully is quite funny so can you please review some more. It's nice to see that there are people reviewing. And we'd like to thank...**_

_**- dizzybiker10**_

_**- Hell's Favourite Angel**_

_**- Guest**_

_**- Pin Up Strong Glamazon.**_

_**for your wonderful and encouraging reviews.**_

_**Kayla: They really make this story worth writing for Vampyrex.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Role Reversal

Author: Vampirerex1  
Category: Misc Wrestling  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story, nor do I own the World Wrestling Entertainment logo or the Trademark Copyright Company, the WWE co-operation belongs to Vince McMahon. I do however, own Jayme and Kayla and the other wrestlers at the Slam-Time Wrestling Company as well as the owner of the Slam-Time wrestling Company Paul Ginger.  
Genre(s): Romance  
Pairing(s): Kane/OC & John Cena/OC  
Rating: M  
Summary: Dynamite and Jayme Stevens are the two new divas in the WWE. Dynamite is a feisty, redheaded woman and Jayme is a timid little mouse haired woman. What happens when they're turned against each other by the other divas in the WWE? Will their friendship be strong enough to survive the rough and tumble, or will it crumble at their feet. And what happens when we add a little LOVE into the mix?  
Title: Hell's Angel and Heaven's Demon.  
Warning(s): Strong language from the start.

_**Kayla: Well, that chapter was interesting.**_

_**Jayme: Yeah, but there could've been more Glenn/Kayla interaction.**_

_**Me: There will be in this chapter, only on a friendly basis though.**_

_**Jayme: *Pouts* And here was me thinking I could trade Glenn for John.**_

_**Kayla: What, he annoying you already Jay?**_

_**Me: Alright, lets not get into this now, the readers want to read the chapter.**_

Chapter 5: Role Reversal

The next morning at 6AM; Kayla went down to the gym to find Glenn there. She gave a smile to him and began to stretch. Glenn was working on the punch bag and had stopped when he heard someone come into the gym, only to go back to what he was doing before Kayla came in.

"What're you doing up this early?" Glenn asked.

Kayla continued to stretch as she gave a smile.

"I'm helping Jayme; she wants me to teach her some new moves" she replied.

Glenn stopped using the punchbag and turned to face her.

"She wants you to teach her some new moves?" He asked.

Kayla looked up from stretching her hamstrings and nodded.

"Yeah; I taught her the moves that she already knows, but she wants to know how to do a dropkick, Enzuigiri and a few other moves" she answered.

Glenn nodded and once Kayla had finished warming up; she walked over to the punchbag and smiled a little at Glenn. The bigger man held the punchbag without even being asked. Kayla nodded at him in thanks before she began to punch at the bag; warming herself up a little more so she wouldn't get hurt when training Jayme. Just then; said other woman came into the arena gym.

"Sorry if I'm late" she said.

Kayla looked at the clock and shook her head.

"Nope; you're right on time" she stated.

Jayme smiled and put her stuff down and began to warm up.

"Hey Glenn" she said.

Glenn looked at Jayme and nodded before Kayla got herself into the ring as Jayme finished warming up and got into the ring as well.

**HELL'S ANGEL & ****HEAVEN'S DEMON**

_A few hours later_

After Kayla had taught Jayme the new moves; Glenn had told Jayme that in a few hours, after she'd calmed down from the training Kayla had put her through, he'd train her and see if she could pull off those moves. As it stood; Jayme was now in the ring, not with Glenn himself; but with John Cena, of course, Jayme wasn't doing what Glenn had asked her to do and to try and get her to do it; he was shouting the moves at her. Kayla came back in and shook her head at what Glenn was doing, before going over to him.

"Shouting at her is only going to make her ignore you even more; you need to be firm but gentle with her. Don't shout, just give her a glare and tell her what you want her to do in a normal, but stern voice" she said.

She then looked at him and slammed her hands on the mat.

"Jayme; you're going to let this punk beat your ass? Did I teach you _nothing_? Now; Glenn is trying to help you, because I cannot train you. You need to be doing what he tells you if you want to get up to my standard little girl" she said.

Glenn looked at her; yes her voice was stern, but she was talking to the other girl like she would talk to a friend who was doing something wrong. Jayme however, listened to every word that Kayla had said and started fighting better. Kayla looked over to Glenn who looked down and shook his head, smiling a little.

"She's never gonna respond to me is she?" He asked.

Kayla nodded.

"Yeah; if you take the right tone with her and give her the trademark 'Kane Glare'. That's how I keep her in line" she replied.

Glenn chuckled and nodded, before telling Jayme to come out of the ring and rest up for a bit. He turned his back towards the ring and leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest and sighing. He looked to the side when he heard Kayla chuckle.

"She getting to you already?" She asked.

Glenn sighed.

"It's not that; it's more of...her wanting to swap places with you" he replied.

Kayla looked at him and shrugged.

"Jayme's never been a fan of guys who she finds intimidating. She works better if you're on par with her and not...talking down to her. Not saying that you do, but...that's how she sees it" she said.

Glenn nodded and looked back over to Jayme and Cena; who were laughing. Then Vince came in and Jayme was quick to jump on the mark.

"I wanna swap mentors!" She called.

Kayla shook her head and groaned. Vince looked between Glenn and Jayme and then looked at Kayla.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Kayla sighed and shook her head.

"No sir; Jayme just isn't a big fan of Glenn. But...if it's allowed; I don't mind swapping mentors. I tend to work better with taller guys anyway. That way, I know if my high flying moves are going to work or not" she replied.

Vince nodded in understanding and looked between John and Glenn.

"Is this alright with you two?" He asked.

Both men nodded and Vince nodded too.

"Then I'll have your rotas swapped" he said.

Jayme jumped for joy and screamed 'yes' and Kayla just had the urge to face-palm, which is what she did.

"Why do I have to put up with this?" She mumbled.

Glenn however heard that and chuckled. Kayla looked over at him and shook her head.

"I swear; it's like living with a child sometimes" she said.

Glenn chuckled again and then put his hand to his face. Perhaps having Kayla instead of Jayme wouldn't be a bad thing.

**HELL'S ANGEL & HEAVEN'S DEMON**

_That night_

"So; you got Glenn now" Jayme said.

Kayla nodded and sighed.

"To be honest; it was hard to fight with Cena, because he's too small" she stated.

At this statement; Jayme laughed out loud, which lead to Kayla slapping her around the back of the head.

"Not in that way you douche" she said.

Jayme laughed even more.

"Well; next time fucking say it right huh?" She asked.

Kayla shook her head and walked into the bedroom; phoning for room service to bring up a cold beer and when it arrived; Kayla saw that there was more than just one and she smiled; holding one up to Jayme before tipping the bell boy and taking the beers and closing the door.

"Beer?" She asked.

Jayme nodded and took the beer and opened it; taking a swig.

"Oh...it's been a while since I've had a beer" she said.

Kayla smiled and shook her head, opening hers and drinking half without stopping.

"Oh yeah; refreshment in alcohol style" she stated.

Jayme nodded and held her beer up.

"Amen to that" she said.

**HELL'S ANGEL & HEAVEN'S ANGEL**

_**A/N: Alright people; here's the 5th chapter. I hopw you enjoy it.**_

_**Jayme: Whoop! I no longer have Glenn as a mentor.**_

_**Kayla: *Hits Jayme over the head* He's a nice bloke Jay.**_

_**Jayme: Yeah; I know that. But Cena's hot!**_

_**Me: Well; next chapter will see some Kane and Cena action with Dynamite and Thunder cheering at their sides.**_

_**Kayla: We'd like to say thanks to...**_

_**- dizzybiker10**_

_**- Hell's Favourite Angel**_

_**- Guest**_

_**- Pin Up Strong Glamazon**_

_**For your wonderful reviews and support.**_

_**Jayme: Yeah; they make this story as wonderful as it is.**_


	7. Chapter 6: Kane v John Cena

Author: Vampirerex1  
Category: Misc Wrestling  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story, nor do I own the World Wrestling Entertainment logo or the Trademark Copyright Company, the WWE co-operation belongs to Vince McMahon. I do however, own Jayme and Kayla and the other wrestlers at the Slam-Time Wrestling Company as well as the owner of the Slam-Time wrestling Company Paul Ginger.  
Genre(s): Romance  
Pairing(s): Kane/OC & John Cena/OC  
Rating: M  
Summary: Dynamite and Jayme Stevens are the two new divas in the WWE. Dynamite is a feisty, redheaded woman and Jayme is a timid little mouse haired woman. What happens when they're turned against each other by the other divas in the WWE? Will their friendship be strong enough to survive the rough and tumble, or will it crumble at their feet. And what happens when we add a little LOVE into the mix?  
Title: Hell's Angel and Heaven's Demon.  
Warning(s): Strong language from the start.

_**Me: Well; I liked that chapter; didn't you?**_

_**Kayla: I did; what about you Jayme.**_

_**Jayme: I LOVED it!**_

_**Me: *Rolls eyes* Of course you did; you no longer have Glenn as your mentor.**_

_**Jayme: *Nods* Uh huh; besides, I stand by what I said last chapter; Cena is HOT!**_

_**Me: *Rolls eyes again* Whatever; anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, here it is.**_

Chapter 6: Kane vs Cena

It had been a few weeks since Kayla and Jayme had swapped their mentors and tonight, Dynamite and Thunder would go out to the ring with their mentors and cheer them on ready for their debut next week. Getting ready; Kayla went into make-up and costume to get her make-up done, she'd already brought her costume from when she was Dynamite in _The Slam Time Wrestling_ company. So after she'd put it on, and had her make-up done; she was ready to go. Walking out of the costume and make-up room; she bumped into a black chest that had like red stitching down the middle and looked up to see Glenn.

"Okay; seeing you in the costume and mask close up is...weird" she said.

Glenn chuckled and pulled the welders mask off; looking at it and then looking down to Kayla.

"Very nice; black and red tiger stripes" he said.

Kayla looked down and nodded; giving a smile.

"Yeah; it's the same stuff that I wore when I was in the illegal wrestling company. Poor Paul was upset to lose me; I was one of the wrestlers who was bringing him the most money" she stated.

Glenn tilted his head to the side.

"Really?" He asked.

Kayla began to walk and nodded.

"Yeah; at first, I was the only woman who was fighting the men; so naturally, I became a fan favourite quite quickly" she replied.

Glenn nodded and then gave a small shrug. In the few weeks that Glenn had been training Kayla; they had become quite good friends and their moves were so in sync; that you'd think that they'd been doing this for a very long time.

"That's...that's something I didn't know" Glenn said.

Kayla shrugged.

"So; what's the plan for tonight?" She asked.

Glenn looked down at her and gave a small smile; so quick that if you blinked, you'd miss it.

"Well; Cena and I head out to the ring and start fighting; then Jayme tries to interfere, but you stop her" he answered.

Kayla nodded.

"So we get into a fight, without getting into a fight right?" She asked.

Glenn nodded.

"Right" he said.

Kayla smiled and gave something that looked like a nod.

"Sounds cool; so I'll be coming out with you yeah?" She asked.

Glenn nodded.

"You don't mind do you?" He asked back.

Kayla shook her head and her lips twitched up a little.

"Not at all; I just can't wait to see what the crowds reaction is when The Big Red Monster comes out with a woman by his side" she chuckled.

Glenn chuckled a little was well; it would be interesting to see how the crowd reacts.

**HELL'S ANGEL & HEAVEN'S DEMON**

Jayme sighed a little; she and Kayla were very good friends, but tonight she had to kind of...go against her. She was on her way to meet up with Cena, when she was stopped by one of the WWE divas. Beth Pheonix.

"Hey, you're one of the new divas right?" She asked.

Jayme nodded and gave a small smile to the diva.

"Yeah...well; Superstar. I'm Jayme Stevens" she replied.

Beth held her hand out to the shorter woman.

"Beth Pheonix or rather Elizabeth Carolan. Nice to meet you Jayme" she said.

Jayme smiled ahd took the hand.

"You too; have you met Kayla yet?" She asked.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Not yet; she's hanging around with Glenn too much" she replied.

Jayme chuckled and shook her head.

"Yeah; well you should get a chance to meet her later" she stated.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded, before letting Jayme go. But the new diva was stopped by other divas as well; Kelly Kelly, Alicia Fox, AJ Lee, Askana, Layla, Eve Torres and a few others. Finally though; she made it to John Cena's locker room and tapped on the door.

"You took your time" John said.

Jayme smiled a little nervously.

"I got caught up with the divas introducing themselves. You know; not one of them has met Kayla" she griped.

John chuckled.

"They will in time" he chimed.

Jayme nodded and sighed; before stepping back to allow John out of the locker room.

"Okay; you know what's gonna happen tonight right?" He asked.

Jayme nodded.

"Yeah; you and Glenn get into it in the ring, then I try to interfere by distracting the ref but Kayla pulls me down and I hit my head against the apron, stunning me long enough for you to come over to see what all the shizazz is all about, which distracts you long enough for Glenn to chokeslam you and get the pin, then I get into the ring as you're recovering and start a mini-brawl with Kayla of which Glenn pulls Kayla out of and they walk off leaving us in the ring together" she replied.

John was taken aback; she pretty much knew the entire scene off by heart. Jayme looked up at him and chuckled at the look on his face.

"I've always been a sponge; ready to soak up any new moves, new information, gossip" she explained.

The dark haired man chuckled and nodded.

"Alright then" he said.

**HELL'S ANGEL & HEAVEN'S DEMON**

Once at the Guerrilla; Kayla and Jayme talked through what they were going to do and John and Glenn watched them. Both were stunned over how calm the two were; but they guessed that it came from doing this kind of thing before.

"Don't you just hate it when your rookies are calmer than you are?" John asked.

Glenn nodded and crossed his arms over his chest; his welders mask back on again.

"But then again; they have done this before. Kayla's been in the business for what...ten years? She knows how to keep calm and how to excecute moves safely" he replied.

John nodded; Jayme had told him about her first ever experience in the illegal wrestling company; before Kayla even knew she was Jayme's mentor, she was sticking up for her.

"Yeah; and Kayla taught Jayme, so...I can see why Jayme is so calm. Kayla just has that...calming, motherly aura about her don't you think?" He asked.

Glenn shrugged.

"Maybe for you; she's just a seasoned woman in my eyes" he answered.

John chuckled at that and Glenn caught on to what he was chuckling at.

"Not like that you idiot" he stated.

This made John laugh even more and then Kayla and Jayme came over to them.

"Something funny?" Kayla asked.

John shook his head and got himself under control.

"Nope; nothing at all" he replied.

Kayla raised an eyebrow; before the techie came over and told them that Jayme and Cena would go out first, then Kayla and Glenn.

"You ready for this Jay?" Kayla asked.

Jayme nodded and got herself psyched up.

"Can't be any worse than going out to near three hundred people can it?" She asked back.

Kayla chuckled.

"You're going to to near _ten thousand _people Jay; I think it's gonna be a little bit worse" she replied.

Jayme looked at her best friend and raised an eyebrow; to which Kayla gave a small smile.

"Don't worry about it; just do what I taught you the first night that you went out to the Slam-Time ring" she uttered.

The mouse-haired woman smiled and nodded, before Cena's music hit and they walked out together.

_"The following match is scheduled for one fall! Making his way to the ring, accompanied by Thunder, from West Newbury Massachusetts weighing in at 251 pounds...John Cena!" _Lillian Garcia announced.

Kayla smiled at the way Michael Cole, Booker T and Jerry 'The King' Lawler were asking each other who Thunder was and also the crowd were chanting 'Let's go Cena' and 'Cena sucks' as well as shouting and asking whether Thunder was his girlfriend or not. Glenn then tapped her arm with the back of his hand and the arena went black; both Kane and Dynamite stood in the smoke; Dynamite behind Kane though as 'Veil of Fire' played and Kane walked out of the red smoke, Dynamite behind him.

"And his opponent, accompanied by Dynamite, weighing in at 323 pounds; Kane!" Lillian Garcia announced.

Again; the commentators were asking who Dynamite was and the crowd were cheering, though not really knowing who she was. Kayla could hear some people chanting her ring name and gave a secret smile; some of her fans from The Slam-Time Wrestling were here. Kane did his pyro thing and Dynamite got out of the ring; staying on one side as Thunder stayed on the other. The bell rang and the two men in the ring began to fight. Going for a lock-up, with Kane getting Cena into a headlock before Cena pushed Kane into the ropes and attempted to knock him down; only for Kane to knock him down instead. Cena got up pretty quickly and Kane gave him a few uppercuts, before Irish whipping him into the corner and splatting him.

**HELL'S ANGEL & HEAVEN'S DEMON**

Half-way through the match; Kane had the upperhand and Dynamite was cheering loudly for her mentor while Thunder was trying to get Cena to get up. Cena however, needed a little bit of time to recover, so Thunder got up onto the apron to distract the ref. Kane stopped in his motion to go for the Chokeslam and looked over at Thunder, tilting his head to the side a little and watching her. Dynamite ran over to where Thunder was and pulled out her legs, walking off rubbing the back of her neck as if nothing had happened. Thunder hit her head on the apron and fell to the floor in a dazed state. Cena made his way over to the side of the ring and began calling out to Thunder; who was slowly getting to her feet. When Cena turned back around; he got Kane's gloved right hand around his neck, Kane then lifted him off his feet by the throat and slammed him into the mat, before dropping to his knees and pinning Cena, getting the three count.

Kane's music came on and Dynamite got into the ring, holding Kane's arm up at the same time as the ref did.

"Here is your winner...Kane!" Lillian Garcia announced.

Cena was still on the mat and Thunder got into the ring and speared Dynamite to the ground; almost taking Kane's arm with them as they fell. They began to fight each other with Kane stood there watching, before he backed up a few steps as they rolled towards him. Dynamite ended up on top and was delivering forearms to Thunder's head, before Kane wrapped his arms around her mid-section and picked her up as if she was nothing, depositing her beside the ropes and climbing over them and waiting for her. Dynamite gave one last glare to Thunder before following her mentor backstage.

"That was good" Glenn said to her.

Kayla smiled.

"Well; as I was her mentor in The Slam-Time Wrestling company; she got to know my moves and I got to know her moves. I think John taught her the spear though; because I sure as hell didn't teach her that" she claimed.

Glenn chuckled and then John and Jayme came backstage and Kayla went up to her best friend.

"Did John teach you that?" She asked.

Jayme nodded.

"Yeah; he just told me to make it interesting, so I did" she replied.

Kayla nodded and smiled.

"Good work" she praised.

Jayme smiled and nodded, thanking her before furrowing her brow.

"Does this mean that Thunder and Dynamite are going to have a rivalry now?" She asked.

Kayla shrugged.

"I don't know how Mr. McMahon wants to play it" she responded.

Jayme nodded just as Vince came around the corner.

"Well done out there you two; your first match at the pay-per-view next week; will be against each other, with your mentors out there as well, but for now; you will continue these little tiffs when Cena and Kane face each other. Only next time; Dynamite needs to initiate it" he said.

Both women nodded and smiled at the boss-man. They did good today and they were about to head off, when Glenn caught Kayla's arm and Cena caught Jayme's arm.

"We've been told that the Divas and superstars want to meet you both in person in the catering area" Cena said.

Kayla sighed and gulped.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" She asked.

Glenn looked down ather oddly.

"What do you think it means?" He questioned.

Kayla sighed again.

"Well, it's a rule, that new superstars/divas in the wrestling business are given a little test to see if they can handle it. Whether it be putting things in their locker, being hollered at, taking part in fighting banter or just plain having the other superstars/divas being total bitches/dicks to them" she replied.

Glenn chuckled.

"It's probably one of those, but if you've been through it before, you should know what's coming" he said.

Kayla nodded.

"Yeah, I guess" she stated.

**HELL'S ANGEL & HEAVEN'S DEMON**

Upon arrival at the catering area; the divas and superstars were. Kayla almost groaned at the sight of them all. Jayme was alright with a few of them and went to meet the others, while Beth Pheonix, Kelly Kelly, Alicia Fox, Askana, AJ Lee, Layla, Eve Torres, Kaitlyn and Rosa Mendes came up to her, introducing themselves. Kayla smiled and greeted each one kindly and politely and then moved on to the superstars that were waiting to meet her. She almost groaned again, tonight was going to be a long night. John Morrison was the first superstar to come and meet her.

"Hey; I'm John Hennigan, also known as John Morrison" he said.

Kayla smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you; I'm Kayla Sofistique, also known as Dynamite" she stated.

He smiled back and then walked off, before Santino Marella came up to her.

"Ciao, I'm Anthony Carelli, also known as Santino Marella" he chimed.

Kayla's lips twitched and she shook his hand as well.

"Nice to meet you Anthony, I'm Kayla Sofistique, also known as Dynamite" she said.

He smiled back, kissed the back of her gloved hand and walked off, making way for Sheamus to come over to her.

"Hello; I'm Stephen Farrelly, also known as Sheamus" he said.

Kayla smiled again and shook his hand as well.

"Nice to meet you too; I'm Kayla Sofistique, also known as Dynamite" she said.

This went on until both Jayme and Kayla had met each and every superstar and diva.

"Can we go to the motel now?" Kayla almost whined.

She then chuckled and Glenn chuckled too.

"You have to go and get chenged first and get that make-up off" he said.

Kayla pretended to cry and then walked off, Jayme chuckled and then looked around at the others.

"She's an old fogie" she said.

The superstars and divas laughed a little at that, but laughed more when they heard Kayla call back 'I heard that cow'. Jayme smiled and followed after her.

**HELL'S ANGEL & HEAVEN'S DEMON**

_**A/N: Well; here's the sixth chapter. I hope you all enjoy the fight between Kane and Cena as well as the little tiff between Dynamite and Thunder. The next chapter will be the Pay-Per-View and you'll start seeing a relationship that's far from friendly developing between Glenn and Kayla; but not too much just yet. Anyway:**_

_**Kayla: I liked this chapter.**_

_**Jayme: Me too; it feels good to finally get the upper hand on you.**_

_**Kayla: You know; you almost took Glenn's arm with you when you speared me?**_

_**Jayme: *Shrugs* I was told to make it interesting.**_

_**Me: And I think you did, but then, writing you two isn't easy.**_

_**Kayla: We're not easy people to write, we did warn you of that before you started to write the story.**_

_**Me: Don't say that; the readers will think I'm crazy.**_

_**Jayme: You ARE crazy Vampyrex.**_

_**Me: *Huffs* Thanks...pal!**_

_**Kayla: Don't be so hard on her Jayme; she could always take you out of the story.**_

_**Me: Yeah; I COULD, but then it wouldn't be much of a story would it?**_

_**Jayme: Exactly...anyway *looks to readers* On behalf of the author, Myself and Kayla would like to say thank you to...**_

_**- dizzybiker10**_

_**- Hell's Favourite Angel**_

_**- Guest**_

_**- **__**Pin Up Strong Glamazon**_

_**For reviewing and helping to make this story what it is.**_


	8. Chapter 7: Thunder v Dynamite

Author: Vampirerex1  
Category: Misc Wrestling  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story, nor do I own the World Wrestling Entertainment logo or the Trademark Copyright Company, the WWE co-operation belongs to Vince McMahon. I do however, own Jayme and Kayla and the other wrestlers at the Slam-Time Wrestling Company as well as the owner of the Slam-Time wrestling Company Paul Ginger.  
Genre(s): Romance  
Pairing(s): Kane/OC & John Cena/OC  
Rating: M  
Summary: Dynamite and Jayme Stevens are the two new divas in the WWE. Dynamite is a feisty, redheaded woman and Jayme is a timid little mouse haired woman. What happens when they're turned against each other by the other divas in the WWE? Will their friendship be strong enough to survive the rough and tumble, or will it crumble at their feet. And what happens when we add a little LOVE into the mix?  
Title: Hell's Angel and Heaven's Demon.  
Warning(s): Strong language from the start.

_**Me: Well, another chapter done and dusted, and another review as well.**_

_**Kayla: Just one?**_

_**Me: I'm afraid so; it seems as if people like to read and run.**_

_**Jayme: I think we should go and catch those 'read and runners' and make 'em review.**_

_**Kayla: You can't make them write a review if they don't want to Jay.**_

_**Me: Wise words; but then again, we could just ask Kane to get them to write a review.**_

_**Kane Muse: What am I doing?**_

_**Me: *Looks to Kane Muse and blinks eyes seductively* Asking the readers to write a review at the end of the chapter...pweese?**_

_**Kane Muse: *Looks down at Vampyrex and tilts head to the side slightly***_

_**Me: I'll kiss you if you do.**_

_**Kayla: Just say you'll do it Kane please?**_

_**Kane Muse: *Looks to Kayla and eyes soften a little, before he nods***_

_**Me: *Smiles and hugs Kane Muse slightly***_

_**Kayla: On with the next chapter.**_

Chapter 7: Thunder v Dynamite

The day of the Pay-Per-View arrived faster than anyone could have imagined. Things were still being sorted out and the order of the matches were still being planned. Luckily, the show didn't start for another five hours, so it was enough time to get everything done and all the matches planned. Many people were nervous about this, they always were when it came to a main event on either Smack Down or RAW, but none more nervous than Jayme Stevens and Kayla Sofistique. This was their first ever main event and they had every right in being nervous about it; both were sitting in the catering area with a bottle of water each in front of them, they had dressed in their normal clothes and without their make-up and were just sat there thinking about tonight's events.

"You think it's gonna go as planned?" Jayme asked.

Kayla looked up at her best friend and then put her hand on the other's perfectly manicured hand, making Jayme look up at her as she smiled. She could hear the waver in her friend's voice and began to rub her thumb over the back of Jayme's hand. Though she wasn't showing it; she was nervous too, but she'd learned to control her nervousness and had learned to feign confidence.

"Take deep breaths Jay, it's gonna be fine, _you're _gonna be fine. If it helps; I'm nervous too, but we're professionals and as long as you _act_ like you're confident, you'll actually _become_ more confident in yourself" she replied.

Jayme looked up at her best friend and gave a small smile. Even when they were in _The Slam-Time Wrestling Company, _Kayla always talked sense into her and always helped her get rid of her nerves by giving her a pep-talk before each match.

"Okay; if you're sure" she said.

Kayla nodded and took her hand away from her friend's hand and took a drink of her water. Jayme gave a small smile and then took a sip of her own water before both women looked up at the sound of the doors to the catering area opened and in came their mentors. Kayla looked up at Glenn and Jayme looked up at John as they got to them.

"Hey" Kayla said.

Glenn nodded and let his lips twitch a little and then he sat down next to Jayme and John went to sit down next to Kayla. John was smiling a little as he sat down with his bottle of water.

"So, you two nervous about tonight?" He asked.

Jayme looked over at him and nodded and then he looked at Kayla who shrugged her shoulders.

"As I said to Jay earlier; I might be nervous, but if you pretend you're confident you'll become more confident" she replied.

Glenn nodded as did John and then John looked to Jayme.

"You had a good mentor back at that Slam-Time Wrestling thing Jayme" he said.

Jayme nodded and then smiled a very kind and polite smile towards her ex-mentor.

"I know" she said.

Kayla smiled and put her hand on Jayme's hand, patting it before drinking her water.

**HELLS ANGEL & HEAVENS DEMON**

About five hours later; the fans began to pour into the arena and fill up the seats and were making a lot of noise. Jayme and Kayla were told that they were going to be the first ones on and Jayme was walking around backstage breathing slowly to try and calm her nerves.

"Nervous?" A deep voice asked.

Jayme turned around to see Dwayne Johnson AKA The Rock stood there with his 'I Bring It' shirt on. Jayme had watched WWE before she'd joined the Slam-Time Wrestling Company and had almost idolised the man stood in front of her now.

"Uh...yeah. First time at any kind of main event" she replied.

Dwayne chuckled and held his hand out to her.

"Dwayne Johnson, Also Known As The Rock" he said.

Jayme took his hand and smiled.

"The most electrifying man in sports entertainment" she said.

Dwayne smiled and nodded.

"That's me; and you are?" He asked.

Jayme blushed a little at how she'd forgotten to introduce herself.

"Sorry; I'm Jayme Stevens Also Known As Thunder" she replied.

Dwayne shook her hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Jayme. Uh...I've been told that there's another diva debuting tonight" he said.

Jayme nodded and was about to speak when someone else spoke.

"Kayla Sofistique Also Known As Dynamite, Nice to meet you" she said.

Dwayne held out his hand and Kayla took it in her own gloved hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too Kayla" he stated.

Then Glenn and John came up to them, both were dressed to wrestle.

"Hey DJ" John said.

Dwayne nodded at John and then nodded at Glenn, who nodded back.

"Well; I'll see you girls later" Dwayne said.

He then walked off, leaving Kayla, Jayme, John and Glenn by the guerrilla. Kayla was to go into the ring first accompanied by Kane and then Jayme was to come out accompanied by John Cena.

"Are you ready Kayla?" Glenn asked.

Kayla nodded and then she saw the arena go red as her music of _Passion's Killing Floor - HIM_ came on. She ran past Glenn and jumped out onto the stage, as she landed red fireworks went off. The crowd went wild, they knew who Dynamite was, but her entrance was very explosive just like her name. Kane then walked out behind her, as she tapped the hands of the fans that were hanging their hands over the barrier. She even signed a few autographs for a few fans.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring, from Kenya East Africa, accompanied by Kane...Dynamite!" Lillian Garcia announced.

Dynamite got up onto the apron of the ring, turned her back to it so that she was looking down at Kane and then flipped backwards into the ring. Kane got into the ring with her and she got up onto the turnbuckle, raising her arms, crossing them and slamming them down on her thighs twice with fireworks going off in the other three turnbuckles before throwing them in the air making a final firework go off. She then flipped off of the turnbuckle and turned towards the guerrilla.

The arena then went black and blue smoke appeared on the stage, followed by white smoke as _Vampire Heart - HIM_ came on. A figure appeared on the stage and began to walk down the ramp.

"And her opponent from South Carolina, accompanied by John Cena...Thunder!" Lillian Garcia announced.

The crowd still cheered for Thunder not because of her entrance, but because of who was with her. Thunder jumped up onto the apron, pulled back the top rope and let herself be pulled with it as it went back. She landed on her feet and glared at Dynamite, before getting up onto the turnbuckle and doing her own taunt of putting her arms down like what The Miz does and then threw her arms up into the air. She then flipped off of the turnbuckle and as she landed white fireworks went off from each of the turnbuckles and then she turned and looked at Dynamite.

The ref called for the bell and the two stalked each other around the ring, before they engaged in a lock-up, one that Dynamite took control of easily. Jayme held her arm up and then elbowed Dynamite in the gut and then pushed her into the ropes. As Dynamite came back, Jayme lay on her belly, letting Dynamite jump over her, before getting up and attempting to do an over arm flip, but Dynamite countered and did a dropkick to Thunder's face, dropping her to the ground. Dynamite then quickly went for the cover, listening to Michael Cole say that she was showing respect by doing that.

However, Jayme kicked out and Dynamite pulled Jayme up by her head and Irish whipped her into the corner, before running towards her and splashing her in the corner, before doing a running bulldog on her. Thunder's head hit the matt and John was yelling for her to get up as Dynamite went to do a leg drop; Thunder managed to move and Dynamite's leg hit the matt and she had to pretend to be hurt a little, before Thunder pulled her up by her neck and delivered a forearm to her face. Dynamite held her face as she backed herself into the corner.

Thunder ran at Dynamite and splatted her in the corner, before delivering a kick to the chin. Dynamite fell to the floor and Thunder went for the cover, only to have Dynamite kick out. Glenn and John were surprised at how much the two girls didn't need to communicate, their moves were so in sync that it was almost as if they could read each other's mind. Dynamite got to her knees and as Thunder came over to her, Dynamite punched the mouse-haired woman in the gut and got to her feet, continuing to punch Thunder in the gut.

Putting Thunder in the corner; Dynamite delivered shoulders to the abdomen and then ran off, before running back and delivering a drop-kick to the chest making Thunder yell out and hold her chest. Dynamite then kicked Thunder in the gut and went for the DDT but Thunder pushed her off and Dynamite landed in the corner; the mouse haired woman then ran over to her and began to punch Dynamite in the kidneys, making the red and black clad woman shout out in pain. She then turned and as Thunder ran to her, she got her feet up and hit Thunder in the face.

Thunder backed off and held her face; Dynamite came over to her and did a kick to the gun, bringing Thunder to the floor, before kicking her in the head. As Thunder lay on the floor, Dynamite ran around the ring like how Kofi did and then stopped in front of John Cena, looking at him before slowly turning around like Randy Orton did, held her arms up, crossed them and then slammed them down twice on her thighs before throwing them in the air. Thunder got up and Dynamite pulled her head down onto her own head, before doing the swinging neckbreaker on her, before pinning her.

The ref counted to three and _Passion's Killing Floor - HIM_ played and Dynamite stood up and the ref held her arm up in victory.

"Here is your winner; Dynamite!" Lillian Garcia announced.

The crowd cheered as she got up onto the turnbuckle and did her taunt before she flipped off of the turnbuckle and looked down at Thunder, before she got out of the ring and Kane came around to her and she walked up the ramp with him while John Cena looked at them as he knelt next to Thunder.

**HELLS ANGEL & HEAVENS DEMON**

When they got backstage; Glenn tapped Kayla on the shoulder.

"You did good tonight" he said.

Kayla smiled.

"Thanks; I'm used to doing it" she said.

Glenn nodded and then John and Jayme came backstage and Jayme smiled hugging her friend.

"Wow" she said.

Kayla nodded.

"See what I mean; you did great" she stated.

Jayme nodded and hugged Kayla again as John watched.

"Can I ask a question?" He asked.

Kayla smiled at him.

"You just did, but you may ask another one" she replied.

John chuckled and then looked down.

"Do you two read each other's mind?" He asked.

Kayla laughed as did Jayme.

"No; we just know everything that each other are going to do; we're like sisters" Jayme asnwered.

John nodded and then Dwayne came back over to them.

"Congratulations Kayla; that was brilliant. Now I know why your name is Dynamite" he said.

Kayla laughed again.

"Yeah; pretty explosive huh?" She asked.

Dwayne nodded and then tapped her shoulder as he walked off.

Kayla looked at Jayme and smiled as she saw the blush.

"You like him" she teased.

Jayme glared at her and Kayla chuckled.

"Doesn't work hun" she said.

Jayme poked her tongue out and walked off towards the catering area.

**HELLS ANGEL & HEAVENS DEMON**

Later that night; Kayla and Jayme were in their room at the hotel and watching the match over again. There were some points where Jayme faltered and some points were Kayla herself faltered; but then again, neither were used to the amount of people watching so it was allowed.

"The way the crowd reacted to you Kay; it's like we were back at the STWC again" Jayme said.

Kayla smiled and pulled her friend into a hug.

"Well; it'll be you as well as soon as they get to know you" she said.

She was a little confused as to why the crowd responded to her as they did; unless some of the crowd from the STWC were there and started it off. She mentally shrugged and mentally shook her head.

"Want Chinese tonight my treat?" She asked.

Jayme looked at her.

"Huh?" She asked back.

Kayla chuckled.

"Do you want take out tonight my treat" she repeated.

Jayme nodded and then sat up.

"Think we should invite Glenn and John?" She asked.

Kayla smiled and nodded.

"If you want; you know where they're rooming" she answered.

Jayme nodded and went to get the two men as Kayla wrote down what both Jayme and herself were having before Jayme came back with Glenn and John in tow.

"What do you two want?" She asked.

Glenn and John told her what they wanted and Kayla wrote it down before ordering it.

"You two did well tonight and Kayla earned the respect of a WWE legend backstage. Your first PPV, First match in the WWE, not really known, yet you've already earned the respect of Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson. How did you do it?" John asked.

Kayla shrugged.

"Haven't a clue" she replied.

Jayme smiled and pushed Kay in the head slightly.

"It's because she's got an aura about her that literally _demands_ respect" she said.

Kayla looked at her and chuckled.

"I don't; I see myself as mommy more than queenie" she stated.

John laughed and Glenn chuckled.

**HELLS ANGEL & HEAVENS DEMON**

_**A/N: Alright peeps; sorry about the wait, but here it is with a little bit of 'THE MOST ELECTRIFYING MAN IN THE WHOLE OF ENTERTAINMENT' DWAYNE 'THE ROCK' JOHNSON in it as well. I hope y'all enjoy.**_

_**Kayla: That was pretty good.**_

_**Jayme: It was; even better as I got to meet my idol.**_

_**Me: You sure did, and you'll be meeting with him a lot more too.**_

_**Jayme: *Squeals in a fan-girl-like fashion* Awesome!**_

_**Kayla: Anyway; we'd like to say thanks to...:**_

_**- dizzybiker10  
- Pin Up Strong Glamazon  
- Hell's Favourite Angel  
- Guest 1  
- CodyRexBeth (PM review)**_

_**for your wonderful and supportive reviews. And we have someone who wants to ask you something too.**_

_***Pyros go off and red smoke appears at the top of the stage as 'Man On Fire' is played and a figure walks down the ramp and gets into the ring, slamming his hands down as his pyros in the ring go off and taking his mask off, before he takes a mike and looks at the readers***_

_**Kane Muse: Do not read and run, or I will hunt you down and chokeslam you in this very ring. Leave a review for these two girls.**_

_**Kayla: Okay, that's as nice as he's gonna get.**_


	9. Chapter 8: All's well ends well

Author: Vampirerex1  
Category: Misc Wrestling  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story, nor do I own the World Wrestling Entertainment logo or the Trademark Copyright Company, the WWE co-operation belongs to Vince McMahon. I do however, own Jayme and Kayla and the other wrestlers at the Slam-Time Wrestling Company as well as the owner of the Slam-Time wrestling Company Paul Ginger.  
Genre(s): Romance  
Pairing(s): Kane/OC & John Cena/OC  
Rating: M  
Summary: Dynamite and Jayme Stevens are the two new divas in the WWE. Dynamite is a feisty, redheaded woman and Jayme is a timid little mouse haired woman. What happens when they're turned against each other by the other divas in the WWE? Will their friendship be strong enough to survive the rough and tumble, or will it crumble at their feet. And what happens when we add a little LOVE into the mix?  
Title: Hell's Angel and Heaven's Demon.  
Warning(s): Strong language from the start.

_**Kayla: Well, that was a good chapter**_

_**Jayme: Hell yeah, I got to meet 'The Rock'. Awesome!**_

_**Me: *Rolls eyes* Uh huh.**_

_**Jayme: Jealous?**_

_**Me: Nope; I'd rather meet Kane in person if I'm honest.**_

_**Kayla: I would say ditto; but I've met him already so...**_

_**Me: Exactly...now, this chapter will contain bitch-ness from the WWE divas.**_

_**Jayme: *Sarcastically waves flag* whoopee.**_

_**Me: Don't worry, Kayla defends your honour.**_

Chapter 8: All's well, ends well

It had been a few weeks since the Pay-Per-View and things were beginning to get back to normal; well, normal being the storyline that Dynamite and Thunder were now in together. The storyline involved Dynamite and Thunder being bitter rivals after Dynamite's win over the latter at the Pay-Per-View. But it didn't stop with just the two female superstars, no...it went on to Kane and John Cena being rivals as well, with Cena interfering in Kane's and Dynamite's matches and vice versa. However, amongst this; Jayme and Kayla had made good friends with their mentors as well as most of the WWE roster, but there were some divas who were jealous of the attention the two new female superstars were getting and decided to pick on the two girls. Of course, when their mentors were there, the girls were given stern looks and they didn't pick on the girls, but Glenn and John couldn't be there all the time.

"Hey look, it's the two freaks" one of the divas said.

A few of the other divas with her laughed while the rest rolled their eyes and walked off, saying hi to Kayla and Jayme as they went. Kayla looked at the diva and raised an eyebrow.

"Why is it that we're freaks?" She asked.

The diva looked at her and her mouth flapped open and closed a few times, before she spluttered. Kayla crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow again.

"Is it because myself and Jayme are all natural? We don't have fake tits or botox in our lips or lipo suction in our arses to keep us in trim shape? Or is it because we both know how to get the crowd going without having to show our assets?" She asked.

The diva looked flabbergasted at what Kayla had just said. She'd never had a diva talk to her like that, she was always the one who made the rude comments and made the new divas upset and embarrassed, not the other way around. Kayla gave a little smile and chuckled, shaking her head.

"Perhaps if you used your brain a little more than you used your chest and kept your legs closed, you might actually get somewhere and you know, maybe these divas behind you will follow you because they like you, not because they're scared of what you might do to them" she said.

She then turned around and walked off with Jayme behind her, leaving the divas stood there in completely shock and the lead diva both embarrassed and angry at what had just happened.

"I'm gonna get her for that" she seethed.

Kayla and Jayme were on their way to the gym to meet up with John and Glenn before Kayla's and Glen's tag match tonight.

"Did you see her face Kay?" Jayme asked.

Kayla looked at Jayme and raised an eyebrow again, shaking her head and sighing.

"I didn't do that to play their bitchy game Jay, I did that because I've been through that thing already and it's just childish" she answered.

Jayme smiled, Kayla was so grown up about everything, except when she was drunk, that was when she was all childish and had fun.

**HELLS ANGEL & HEAVENS DEMON**

Once they arrived at the gym, Glenn and John were already there and sat on benches. It was a few hours before the show went on air and the two girls sat down opposite their mentors.

"You girls took your time" John said.

Jayme nodded.

"Yeah, some of the divas stopped us and a few of them decided to have a go at us" she stated.

John raised his eyebrows and looked at the two girls.

"Really?" He asked.

Jayme nodded and then chuckled.

"Don't worry though, Kayla gave them a good talking to" she answered.

Kayla looked at her.

"But we're not going to go into it, I need to get myself prepared for the match tonight" she stated.

Glenn nodded and then stood up, Kayla stood too and then they both walked out of the gym and to the canteen to go over the script so that each knew the others moves off by heart and so they could work out how things would happen in the ring.

"So we're fighting The Miz and Dolph Ziggler right?" Kayla asked.

Glenn nodded; the fight tonight was supposed to end with Dynamite and Kane being attacked from behind, so therefore they won by DQ. He looked over to Kayla, she wasn't tall, but compared to Oscar Gutierrez or Rey Mysterio, she wasn't short either. Glenn took this time to think back to when he'd first met Kayla and Jayme which was near a month ago, he'd thought that the two women were going to be a handful, that they were going to be childish and irresponsible, but he'd got the shock of his life when he'd seen exactly how grown up Kayla was and how she took care of Jayme. Their friendship was not unlike the friendship that he and Mark Calaway had, so close that they could be called sisters.

"Uh Glenn..." Kayla said.

Glenn mentally shook himself as he heard her call his name and gave a small sheepish smile before he walked into the canteen and got himself a bottle of water, Kayla did the same and then they went to sit at a table.

"Okay, so...the match starts with either of us in the ring with one of the others and as the match progresses, the opposing team get the upper hand and then it flips around so that we have the upper hand and as it gets near the end of the match, Daniel Bryan and one other superstar come out and attack us costing Miz and Ziggler the match meaning we win by DQ" Kayla said.

Glenn nodded and then gave a smile, in the little time he'd known her, he'd developed more than friendly feelings for her. After his marriage went sour, he'd vowed never to think of a woman in _that _way again, but she was just so grown up and so easy to talk to. It was like he could tell her anything and she wouldn't think any less of him if he did tell her everything.

"You off in your little world again Glenn?" Kayla asked.

The large man once again mentally shook himself and gave another sheepish smile before nodding.

"Yeah, I tend to zone out before a show, helps me to get into Kane's character if I'm in the right place" he replied.

Kayla smiled and chuckled, nodding a little as she did.

"I used to do that before I had a match at The Slam Time Wrestling Company, always helped me get into Dynamite's character" she said.

Glenn chuckled and then they both fell silent. Kayla was used to this, she got it all the time for Steve and Steven.

"You alright Glenn?" Kayla asked.

The big man looked up and nodded, it was clear to everyone who knew him that his in-ring persona was nothing like his true self, in-ring, he was a monstrous man who bowled down anyone in his path, even if it's a woman, but outside of the ring, he was sweet, kind, gentle and around a woman like Kayla, he was a nervous man.

"Okay" she said.

Glenn smiled and looked down to the bottle of water he had in his hands. This silence gave him the chance to think over his feelings for Kayla. He was about to speak when a techie came over to them.

"Guys, best to go get suited up, show starts in half an hour and you're both doing a promo" he said.

Kayla and Glenn nodded, getting up and walking out of the canteen.

"Well, I have to go get my cat-suit on and my make-up on. I'll see you in about twenty minutes alright?" Kayla said.

Glenn nodded and watched as she went off, hearing a chuckle behind him.

"Hoo...you got it bad Jacobs" a voice said.

The big man turned around to see Mizanin stood there.

"I don't know what you're on about Mike" he said.

Mike Mizanin chuckled and came to stand by Glenn.

"I can see why though, she's a very beautiful woman, completely doable" he stated.

For some reason, which may be the feelings he had for her, this made Glenn mad.

"Keep away from her" he growled.

Miz held his hands up and chuckled as he backed away.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you'd laid claim on her already" he chuckled.

Glenn glared at him, the famous 'Kane glare'.

"I haven't laid a claim on her, she can just do much better than a little whiny git such as you" he stated.

He then walked off and went to get ready for the promo.

**HELLS ANGEL & HEAVENS DEMON**

Kane was out in the ring with both The Miz and Dolph Ziggler, they had both been in an argument about how one will win the WWE championship at Night of Champions and then the other was saying how _he _would win it and that's when Kane had come out, as he also was in the match for the WWE championship and told them that he would eviscerate the two of them and pick up the win for himself. Dolph and Miz looked at each other and then at Kane, before both dropped their mic's and started an attack on Kane. It wasn't that he couldn't handle it, it was that he was supposed to stay motionless until Dynamite came out. The crowd was cheering for Kane, but the cheers increased in volume when Dynamite came running out of Guerrilla, slid into the ring and started attacking Ziggler. Of course, Vickie Guerrero wasn't very happy about this and was screaming for Dolph to fight back, but then both saw Miz go flying across the ring and looked to Kane, who had got up.

Dynamite gave a small smile and continued to beat the living daylights out of Ziggler. Until AJ's music started playing and she skipped out of the Guerrilla and stood at the top of the ramp with a mic in her hands as she began to talk.

"...as a result, there will be a tag team match later on tonight. Dolph Zigger and The Miz, against Kane and Dynamite" she said.

The crowd went wild for this while Kane and Dynamite shared a look before they looked at Miz and Dolph Ziggler, before Dynamite picked up a mic from the floor.

"AJ, might I make a request for this match?" She asked.

The GM of RAW looked at her and nodded.

"I'm requesting that Vickie Guerrero is banned from ringside for this match" Dynamite said.

AJ smiled as Vickie shouted in her annoying squeaky voice and Dolph Ziggler shouted something as well. AJ nodded.

"Okay, I'll agree to your request Dynamite. Vickie Guerrero is to be banned from ringside" she stated.

Dynamite grinned and both Dolph and Vickie were shouting at this. Finally, Dolph would have to win a match on his own without the 'cougar's help.

**HELLS ANGEL & HEAVENS DEMON**

_**A/N: Alright people, here's the long awaited 8th chapter of this story. Thanks everyone for your reviews and reading of it. I had originally planned only 10 chapters of this story, but with the way it's going I can tell it's going to be more if I don't want to rush the relationship between Kayla/Glenn and Kane/Dynamite as well as Jayme/Thunder/John Cena. I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the non viewing of the match between Miz, Dolph, Kane & Dynamite. But don't worry, I'll put it in the next chapter.**_

_**Jayme: You were so grown up with those diva's Kayla**_

_**Kayla: I won't stoop to their level to give them what they want...a negative reaction from me.**_

_**Jayme: Yeah but...you went all 'mother' on them.**_

_**Kayla: Shut them up didn't it?**_

_**Me: Alright girls, only your in-ring persona's have a rivalry, not you two.**_

_**Kayla & Jayme: Sorry**_

_**Me: *Sighs***_

_**Kayla: Anyway, we'd like to thank...**_

_**~ Javier the dizzybiker  
~ Pin Up Strong Glamazon  
~ Guest  
~ Hells Favourite Angel**_

_**For your wonderful reviews. It would be nice to have someone other than those four review on the story, but if it is just those four, it's cool, they get Cookies and Cream with little marshmallows on the side.**_

_**Me: *Chuckles* Kay said it. Enjoy the chapter peeps.**_

_**Vampyrex1**_


	10. Chapter 9: Tag v Tag

Author: Vampirerex1  
Category: Misc Wrestling  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story, nor do I own the World Wrestling Entertainment logo or the Trademark Copyright Company, the WWE co-operation belongs to Vince McMahon. I do however, own Jayme and Kayla and the other wrestlers at the Slam-Time Wrestling Company as well as the owner of the Slam-Time wrestling Company Paul Ginger.  
Genre(s): Romance  
Pairing(s): Kane/OC & John Cena/OC  
Rating: M  
Summary: Dynamite and Jayme Stevens are the two new divas in the WWE. Dynamite is a feisty, redheaded woman and Jayme is a timid little mouse haired woman. What happens when they're turned against each other by the other divas in the WWE? Will their friendship be strong enough to survive the rough and tumble, or will it crumble at their feet. And what happens when we add a little LOVE into the mix?  
Title: Hell's Angel and Heaven's Demon.  
Warning(s): Strong language from the start.

_**Jayme: Well, that chapter was...strange.**_

_**Kayla: Strange how?**_

_**Jayme: Well, you and Glenn in a match with Nick Nemeth and Mike Mizanin.**_

_**Kayla: Eh, it was alright, the best part was when Vampyrex had me say that Vickie Guerrero wasn't allowed ringside.**_

_**Me: Not a problem, I don't like her either. Anyway, lets not keep the readers waiting for the match.**_

Chapter 9: Tag v Tag

After all of the other matches had been done; it was time for the tag team match between Dynamite, Kane, Dolph Ziggler and The Miz. It was no secret that Kayla was happy that Dolph wouldn't have his little harpie with him at the ringside, it was also no secret, that during the time Kayla and Jayme had been in the WWE, they'd both developed a severe dislike for the Guerrero widow, it was mostly because of her annoying voice and her ability to annoy people to the point that they all wanted to stick a sock in her mouth and then stick duct tape over it. The thought of doing that, made Kayla laugh as she was getting herself ready for the match coming up.

"You ready for this?" A voice asked.

Kayla turned around and saw Glenn; giving a nod she got herself into the true personality of Dynamite, the personality that the fans from The Slam Time Wrestling Company knew all too well. She had read over the script many times, Dynamite was to go out after Kane and they would wait for both of the men to come into the ring, then Dynamite would start off with The Miz.

"I am _so _ready for this. The first match against a guy I've had since I got here, feels like home already" she stated.

Glenn chuckled and put his welders mask on as his music played. Kayla could hear Jillian Garcia announcing the match from where she was stood.

_"The following match is a tag team match scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring weighing 323 pounds...Kane!" _Jillian said.

Kayla could hear the crowd give mixed reations to Kane's entrance and she watched on the monitor as Kane did his pyro thing and walked over to their corner. That's when her music came on. _HIM_ _- Passion's Killing Floor_ played and instantly, the little group from The Slam Time Wrestling Company cheered looudly, making the rest of the crowd cheer as well. Kayla did a run up and jumped out of the Guerrilla, fireworks going off as she landed.

"And his partner, from Kenya East Africa...Dynamite!" Jillian said.

Dynamite smiled and waved as the crowd began to chant her name, once again started by the STW lot. It thrilled her to hear the crowd doing that, the crowd of over ten thousand people chanting 'Dynamite'...'Dynamite'...'Dynamite' was what helped her perform to the best of her ability in the ring, it was what always drove her on, even when she was in so much pain, the support that the crowd gave her in the STW company made her forget about the pain and plough on. As she got into the ring, she nodded at Kane, before she got up onto the turnbuckle and did her taunt, which consisted of crossing her arms up in the air, banging them down on her thighs twice before throwing them in the air again. The little group chanted the finishing move's name as she did it and red fireworks came out of the three remaining turnbuckles. Deciding to showboat a little, Dynamite then did a backflip off of the turnbuckle she was standing on and landed on her feet, causing the crowd to go mad once again at the display of strength and agility. Her music then stopped and everything went quiet.

_Here to show the world - Downstait _played on the titantron and Dolph Ziggler walked out of the Guerrilla, holding his Money In The Bank suitcase as per usual as he walked down the ramp. As promised, Vickie Guerrero _wasn't _with the 'show off' as he entered the ring and for that, Dynamite was glad, she was also surprised by the amount of boo's he got from the crowd.

_'I guess being with the harpie hasn't done him any favours' _she thought.

Dolph Ziggler did his 'show off' taunt and then walked over to his corner, waiting for The Miz to come down so they could start the match. _I came to play - Downstait _played on the titantron and The Miz walked out, holding his intercontinental championship. He began to walk down the ramp and again, Dynamite was surprised by the amount of boo's the crowd gave him as well as the amount of cheers.

_'Mixed reaction for the guy who says he's awesome' _Dynamite mused.

The Miz got into the ring and did his 'I'm Awesome' taunt and walked over to his corner, where he pretended to discuss with Ziggler who would start off. Dynamite looked around to Kane, who nodded and got out of the ring, allowing Dynamite to start off with The Miz as per the script.

**HELLS ANGEL & HEAVENS DEMON**

Jayme was in the monitor room watching the match when she spotted her friend and mentor walking by.

"John, Kayla's finally got a match against a guy" she said.

Cena came into the monitor room and watched with Jayme as Dynamite and Miz went for a lock-up, one that Miz easily took control of. He was surprised when he saw Dynamite not do what any guy in that situation would do, which would be to either elbow the other guy in the gut or push them into the ropes breaking the headlock with an Irish whip. Instead, Dynamite kicked Miz's feet out from under him and got out of the headlock that way. It was an entirely new and unique fighting style.

"So, I've seen how good she is when fighting you, but how d'you think she'll do against Mike and Nick?" John asked.

Jayme smiled in a knowing way.

"Just watch" she replied.

John nodded and pulled up two chairs so that they could both watch the match.

**HELLS ANGEL & HEAVENS DEMON**

Miz went to do an Irish whip on Dynamite, but the latter stopped it and kicked Miz in the gut before delivering an elbow to the arm she still had hold of. She then twisted that same arm and walked over to Kane, holding up her hand to tag him in. Kane accepted the tag and got into the ring, delivering a punch to Miz's ribs as Dynamite let his arm go and got out of the ring. She watched as Kane delivered blow after blow to Miz before coming back and tagging her in again. However, as Dynamite got into the ring and went to deliver a kick to Miz's gut again, Miz moved and threw himself over to his corner, tagging Dolph in as he did. Dolph got in and did clotheslines to Dynamite with her getting up after each one. People who had been in the ring with the explosive superstar/diva knew that she was hard to put away, but they also knew that she knew when to call it a day and quit.

Dolph went for another clothesline, but Dynamite ducked it and got behind him taking his legs out with a dropkick to the back of the knees. Ziggler went down onto his knees and Dynamite delivered a kick to his chest, before going down to his level, grabbing his arms, putting her own knee in his back and pulling his arms towards her. However, with Dolph still being the fresher man between Miz and him, he managed to get out of the submission hold pretty quick. He delivered a chop to Dynamite's exposed chest and drove her into the corner, where he used his shoulder to hit her in the stomach a few times, before grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her out of the corner, he then grabbed the back of her head with two hands and flipped her over his shoulder so she landed on her backside. Getting down to his knees, he pulled her down and attempted to cover her for the pin, but Dynamite kicked out at one.

Ziggler got up and pulled Dynamite up by the back of her neck, looking at the crowd and taking his mind off of what Dynamite was doing in the ring. Dynamite took this chance to deliver a barrage of punches to Dolph's midsection. When he'd let go of her, Dynamite ran into the ropes and did a shoulder block, sending Dolph to the mat, she then did a series of stomps all over his body, before throwing her arms up as she jumped and stomping on Ziggler's leg making him cry out in pain. The black and red clad woman then tagged Kane back in, who instantly went to work on Dolph.

**HELLS ANGEL & HEAVENS DEMON**

Jayme and john were still watching the match and John was becoming more and more impressed by how well Kayla knew her limits and how well she worked in a team.

"She always this good in a tag team?" John asked.

Jayme nodded.

"Yeah, she always knows when to let her partner have a go so she can build up her stamina. She taught me that as well, which is why we were such a good tag team in The Slam Time Wrestling Company" she replied.

John nodded and continued to watch as Kane once again tagged Dynamite in and Dolph once again tagged Miz in. It was coming close to the end of the match and both sides were beginning to get a little fatigued, John and Jayme could tell by the looks on Dolph's, Miz's and Kane's faces. However, Kayla hid her fatigue well, but Jayme knew that she was getting tired.

**HELLS ANGEL & HEAVENS DEMON**

Dynamite kicked Miz in the thigh a few times before going for a kick over the head; Miz ducked it, but didn't expect Dynamite to follow through with the other foot landing in his face. Miz went to the mat and Dynamite covered him, but he kicked out at two. Dynamite got up and pulled Miz up by the back of his neck, before putting his head under her arm, tapping his back and falling backwards in a DDT or rather, her signature move the 'Face Bomb'. She rolled him over and covered him again, only to have him once again kick out at two. Getting up again, Dynamite did numerous clotheslines before she stopped with Miz on the floor. Spreading her legs a little and bending her knees like she was about to pounce, she looked to the left, she looked to the right and then she ran around the ring in much the same style as Kofi Kingston does before he does the boom drop.

Dynamite however, stopped while facing the crowd, a murderous look on her face before she turned around in much the same way Randy Orton does before he drops to the floor ready for the RKO. Throwing her hands in the air, she crossed them, bent her knees a little and slammed her forearms down on her thighs twice, before throwing them up in the air in the signal for her finishing move. Miz got up and Dynamite pulled his head down onto her head and then did a swinging neckbreaker on him as the little group chanted 'KA-KABOOM'. She then pinned him again, but he kicked out yet again. Dynamite then got up and tagged Kane in just as Miz got up again. Getting his hand ready, Dynamite delivered a superkick to the back of Miz's head, making him fall forward into Kane's waiting hand for the chokeslam. However, as Kane lifted Miz up for the chokeslam, Jack Swagger ran down the ramp and attacked Kane from behind, making the referee call for the bell.

"Here are your winners, by disqualification, Kane and...Dynamite!" Jillian Garica announced.

Jack Swagger, Miz and Dolph Ziggler all went to work on Kane then, they figured if they could take out Kane, then Dynamite wouldn't be a problem for them. However, they didn't count on Thunder and John Cena to come out and help the big red monster. Seeing this, Dynamite used her initiative and turned Swagger around, delivering a 'Ka-Kaboom' to him as Thunder punched Miz many times in the face and John Cena did the AA to Dolph Ziggler. But then a squeaky voice came out shouting 'Excuse me!' through a mic. Angry already that Swagger had cost her and Kane the match, Dynamite picked up a mic and turned towards Vickie.

"Consider yourself excused" she growled.

Thunder looked to Dynamite, having never heard her growl before, John Cena and Kane also looked to her, before looking down to Vickie Guerrero who was scowling from the top of the ramp. Dynamite held her mic to her lips again.

"If the wind changes, you'll stay like that. Now what...did you think you would accomplish by sending your manwhore out here to disrupt our match? That maybe your douche of a boyfriend would get a chance to see another day? Well guess what you little _harpie, _he may live to see another day, but I now have both Jack Swagger's and your boyfriend's number, so you'd better tell them to watch...their...backs. Explosions can happen anywhere, especially with _Dynamite_ involved" she growled.

She then looked to Dolph Ziggler, who had just got up and she delivered a superkick to him, making him fall out of the ring. The crowd cheered and started chanting 'harpie' to Vickie while Miz and Swagger got out of the ring and walked up the ramp backwards.

**HELLS ANGEL & HEAVENS DEMON**

_**A/N: Alright people, here's the match that goes with the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. As you can probably see, the rivalry between Thunder and Dynamite has taken a backseat and a new rivalry has reared its ugly head. I felt the need to put in a part where Dynamite has some few choice words to say to Vickie Guerrero because I myself don't like the woman she has become. Frankly, her late husband (RIP Eddie) must be turning in his grave at how she's acting. Anyway, enough of my drabbling...anything you wanna say girls?**_

_**Jayme: Hell yeah! Way to go D! You give that harpie what she deserves!**_

_**Kayla: *Facepalms* Really?**_

_**Me: What?**_

_**Kayla: *Casts a sidelong glance to Vampyrex* Really?**_

_**Jayme: Go Dynamite, go Dynamite, go Dynamite!**_

_**Kayla: *Looks to Jayme* Really?**_

_**Me: Alright, now you're starting to sound like The Miz**_

_**Kayla: *Snaps out of it* Anyway, we'd like to thank...**_

_**~ Javier the dizzybiker  
~ Pin Up Strong Glamazon  
~ Guest  
~ Hells Favourite Angel  
~ Devils Favourite Angel**_

_**For your wonderful reviews. It would be nice to have someone other than those five review on the story, but if it is just those four, it's cool, they get Cookies and Cream with little marshmallows on the side.**_

_**Me: *Chuckles* Kay said it. Enjoy the chapter peeps.**_

_**Vampyrex1**_


End file.
